Rebirth
by AzureOblivion
Summary: Sequel to The Handling of Love View my profile for link . Draco Malfoy s search for his place in the world after the events of his 6th year at Hogwarts and the death of Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Just a quick note before you start reading this. In case you hadn't noticed in the summary, this happens to be the sequel to "The Handling of Love", which you can find by going to my profile. The first story ain't that great, rather rushed in fact, which is why I made the sequel, which I promise is a damn site better :) I hope you take the time to read it, however, as its kinda necessary to avoid confusion when reading this one. Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**REBIRTH**

His life was a misery. He was confined to living alone in a small seaside cottage in the middle of nowhere, with no one to talk to for days on end. He couldn't leave the house, unless someone from the Order escorted him, because the Death Eaters were looking for him, probably to kill him, like they had done to his mother a week ago to punish him and his father. And it was all his fault she was dead, because he had decided to do what was right, not what was easy, what felt safest. And he had paid a dear price for it. He had no mother, a father who probably hated him for landing him in this position, and no friends. All he had was safety in a prison of misery.

But what he missed most of all was Hermione. His beloved Hermione, who now belonged to Weasley. He had seen her only twice since he had left school, and both times she had seemed to be afraid of him. The first time had been when Lupin had escorted him to the Order headquarters and told him, Hermione, Potter and Weasley that they should all be friends, or at least trust each other, because Dumbledore had wanted them to. That evening he had had to stay for dinner at the headquarters. The second visit had been when they had to tell him that his mother had been killed. For some reason they thought he would be more comfortable at headquarters while he grieved. But all he wanted to do was drown himself.

Which was what he was going to do now. He, Draco Malfoy, was standing on the edge of the cliff on which the cottage was built, the waves crashing far below. If he wasn't smashed to pieces on the jagged rocks that protruded from the foam, he would definitely drown. The current was strong in the salty water, and he had never been brilliant at swimming.

He spent a few minutes reminiscing about his life, the happy moments and the sad ones, the good times and the bad. And he realised that he'd never really been happy. He might have had whatever he wanted material-wise, but he had never been loved. Not really. And suddenly his mourning for his mother ceased somewhat, but his wish to get out of this world grew ever greater, because he knew that Hermione, the only person in the whole world whom he loved, would never trust him again, no matter how much anyone tried to persuade her.

He moved slowly to the very edge of the cliff and looked down. He was afraid, but knew he must face it, knew it would all be over soon. Would it hurt? Forcing all thought out of his mind, he closed his eyes and began to move his right foot slowly off the ground. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. "You're imagining it." He told himself, and continued moving his foot forwards.

'STOP!!' someone shouted behind him. It was a female voice, and it sounded oddly familiar.

He jerked himself away from the edge of the cliff and flung himself face down in the grass, his arms over his head, hot tears filling his closed eyes. Next thing he knew he could feel someone stroking his dishevelled hair, a warm body pressed lightly against his own.

He wasn't sure who it was exactly, but he let her (he was certain it was a her) continue to stroke his hair comfortingly for a few moments more. He wasn't sure why, this person could be anyone, but the slow hand movement was calming him, soothing his pain and fear. He finally looked up and received a shock when he saw it was Hermione. She had come just in time, she had saved his life, just like an angel. A guardian angel. But why? He had ruined her life, or tried to in any case, but she didn't seem to hate him for it.

He sat up and gazed into her face. She was crying too, sparkling tears glistening on her cheeks. They sat in silence for a long time, or what seemed like one, then Hermione stood and pulled Draco's hand. He got up too and, still without saying a word, they walked back to the cottage.

They continued to be silent while they sat at the small table in the cottage, Draco clutching the cup of tea Hermione had made, it's heat warming his hands, Hermione opposite him, gazing at her clasped hands which were on the table in front of her.

Draco's mind was dead. All that filled it was the knowledge that Hermione was there with him, a silent presence of comfort, like a ghost. But what had brought her there?

Hermione shifted slightly in her seat after what seemed like hours, and brought Draco's brain back to life. His tea had long gone cold, but he took a few gulps for an unknown reason. Then he looked up at Hermione. She was watching him, her expression unreadable. The only word he could utter was 'Why?', but she seemed to understand perfectly well what he meant.

'Dumbledore said he wanted us to trust each other.' She began in a slightly hoarse voice. 'I'm trying to do his bidding, but I think it will be a long while before I've learnt to trust you, Draco… Headquarters have been almost empty this morning, so I sneaked out, feeling that I might aswell start today. And it's a good job I came when I did… the Order doesn't want you dead Draco… and neither do I.'

He gulped. His mouth was dry so he drank some more tea. Then he looked back at Hermione, his face shining with gratefulness. 'Thank you.' He said, reaching out his hands to hold hers. Although she winced slightly at his touch, she let him.

Hermione spent the rest of the day with him, not caring that the others would be worried. All she did was send her Patronus to let them know nothing had happened to her. When it began to grow dark she suggested that Draco should come with her back to headquarters.

'I suppose.' He murmured.

She led him outside and they disapparated together, arriving in the middle of a dark country lane. Still holding his hand to give him moral support, Hermione led him towards the back door of the Burrow. Draco remembered how he had always mocked Weasley about the house where he lived, but now he found that it wasn't as bad as he'd always thought. In any case it was a home, something that the terrible cottage was not, and it was a home he was not part of.

Hermione knocked three times on the door. Inside, they heard a chair being pushed back and someone rushing to the door.

'Who is it?' whispered the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

'Hermione.' She whispered back. 'And Draco Malfoy.'

'Oh thank goodness!' Mrs. Weasley replied. Draco thought she had been about to open the door because someone suddenly said 'Security Molly!' 'Oh yes!' she said, flustered. 'What's your greatest ambition?'

'To free all house elves.' Hermione muttered. Draco was surprised at this answer. 'Who is the most irresponsible wart of all time?'

'Mundungus Fletcher.' Mrs. Weasley said, opening the door and ushering them in.

The kitchen was full. Potter and Weasley were there, and so was the sister (Ginny), Lupin, the metamorph called Tonks (who was apparently his cousin), and the bald black man who's name Draco didn't know, but vaguely remembered him as being an Auror.

'Where have you been?' asked Lupin of Hermione immediately. 'We've been worried sick.

'Saving lives.' Hermione muttered defiantly, sitting down next to Ron, who was staring at her in confusion. Draco felt his face go red as everyone else looked around at him.

'I… wanted to… I'd had enough.' Said Draco to the floor. 'And I was about to… jump… but Hermione came and stopped me.'

Mrs. Weasley, who had never trusted him either, was immediately filled with pity as she realised what he was going through. She put an arm around his shoulders and led him to an empty chair. Draco continued to avoid everyone's gaze.

'You can stay here if you want.' She said kindly. 'We don't mind, do we?' she looked around at her children and Harry.

Draco looked shyly into her face. Her eyes told him she meant it. 'Thank you.' He murmured. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but he couldn't face going back to that cottage alone. Not on that night anyway. And he liked the fact that Hermione would be close. He glanced at the others. The Weasleys and Potter looked as though they liked the idea much less than he did. Hermione, however, was showing no sign of hostility.

'Well, now that we know everyone's ok we must be getting back to our duties.' Said the black man, standing up.

'Oh Kingsley, won't you stay for dinner?' said Mrs. Weasley.

''Fraid not Molly. I'd love to but Remus and I have too much to do.'

So he and Lupin left, but Tonks stayed. Mrs. Weasley began clattering around making dinner, Hermione and Ginny got up to help her. The others merely stayed where they were.

'Ron, can you show Draco Percy's room please? He might aswell stay there.' Said Mrs. Weasley as she supervised a knife peeling and chopping potatoes by itself.

Ron gave a disgusted snort as he pushed back his chair and stalked towards the door. Draco followed silently. He hadn't been to the Weasleys' upper floors before. In another time he would have smirked at the peeling wallpaper and shabby carpeting, but now he barely even acknowledged them.

They came to a stop on the second floor landing and Ron thrust open a door. Draco followed him into the small room. 'Bed, wardrobe, desk.' Said Ron, pointing to each in turn.

Draco glanced around, not really caring what the room looked like. 'Ok.' He muttered. Then Ron stalked out again, waited for Draco to leave too, then slammed the door behind him.

Birds twittered loudly as the reddish pink glow of the sun crept across the fields and warmed Draco's pale face as he watched it, absently stroking his eagle owl, which had just arrived after a nights hunting. He had been up an hour already and had got dressed. Now he was just waiting for everyone else to get up.

It had not been a bad night there. Better than any he had spent at the cottage anyway. Nobody had spoken to him, except Mrs. Weasley, and Mr Weasley had said a few things to him, just to be polite. Hermione had given him a few small but encouraging smiles, but the others had just treated him like a piece of furniture. Apart from that it had been fine.

There was a small knock at the door as a dairy truck rattled passed, not bothering to stop at the Burrow. 'Come in.' he said, not worried about who it was. The door opened and closed quietly. He turned and saw Hermione standing uncertainly by the door. His stomach leaped as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a pink satin nightdress that reached her knees under a white wool dressing gown, and her hair was even bushier than usual. She had obviously just got out of bed, but she was perfect to him no matter what she looked like.

'I, erm, just wanted to ask how you are.' She said, twisting her hands nervously.

'Oh, I'm fine thanks. Come and sit down.' He said, indicating the bed next to him. He was glad he'd made it. He didn't want her to think him lazy or scruffy.

'Thanks.' She murmured, moving over and seating herself on the very edge of the mattress. 'I was wondering… have Harry or Ron said anything to you?'

'No actually. They haven't.' he replied, realising this for the first time.

'Oh.' She seemed just as surprised as he was. 'Well I suppose it's their way of keeping the peace. I hope it stays that way, although I would prefer if everyone got on ok.'

Draco nodded. Personally he didn't care what happened between him and the boys. He definitely could not be friends with Ron. Not while he was going out with Hermione.

'So what do you think of this place then?' asked Hermione, changing the subject. 'It's not as bad as you've always thought, is it?'

'No.' he answered, glancing around the bare room. He felt a twinge of guilt when he remembered the way he used to taunt the Weasleys.

'It's like a second home to me.' She went on. 'I spend most of my holidays here. Mum and Dad are always reluctant to let me come, they only see me for like a month a year, but I couldn't bear to not know what's going on here 24/7, even though I miss them terribly…' she stopped and blushed.

'What's up?' Draco asked, bemused. 'Nothing' was the only answer he got as she suddenly became rather interested in her fingernails. He wasn't sure why she was embarrassed but he thought it might have been the fact that she had been talking about her muggle parents in front of _him. _

A creak was heard in the floorboards of the room above and Hermione stood up all of a sudden. 'Well, I best get back upstairs. It sounds like Ginny's up. You might aswell go downstairs now for breakfast if you want. Mrs. Weasley usually gets up early ready for any members of the order that might drop by.'

'Ok.' He said, hating that she was leaving. It was great to be alone with her, even if nothing did happen between them. 'Hey, Hermione?' he called when she reached the door. She turned, her hand on the doorknob. 'You… you know I'm sorry about what I did last term, don't you?'

Hermione's face grew serious, but she nodded and left the room.

'Draco, Arthur and I have been talking,' Mrs. Weasley announced over breakfast. 'and we've decided that Draco can stay here for a while longer. So today Arthur is going to accompany him to pick up the rest of his things and he will be staying temporarily in Percy's room.'

Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged dark and angry looks, but Hermione gave him a look that told him she was pleased, but he didn't know why.

Just then the eldest Weasley son, Bill, and his new wife, that Delacour girl, entered hand in hand. Everyone looked round.

'Oh Darling it's so good to have you back.' Said Mrs. Weasley, walking up to her son and hugging him. Then she embraced Fleur, much more stiffly. 'So how was your honeymoon?'

'It was great. Shame it was only a week, but any longer would have been impossible with the circumstances that we're in. Still, Fleur doesn't mind do you?' said Bill, turning to her and squeezing her hand slightly.

'No, of course not. Eet was ze most wonderful 'oneymoon I could 'ave ever weeshed for.' she said in a misty voice, gazing into Bill's eyes.

'Right, well would you like some breakfast?' said Mrs. Weasley loudly, and the couple snapped out of it.

'Yes please Mum.' Said Bill, sitting down. Fleur followed suit. 'We're starving.' Just then he spotted Draco. 'Oh hello. What are you doing here?'

'Draco is staying in Percy's room.' Said Mrs. Weasley, her back to them.

'Oh… right, ok then.' Said Bill, not questioning any further, but continuing to glance curiously at Draco every so often.

When breakfast was finished Mr. Weasley got to his feet and pulled on his boots. 'Come on then Draco. We'll go and get your things.'

They left the house together, walked up to the apparating spot, and disapparated. They arrived on the porch of the small cottage.

Draco immediately began to feel ill as they entered. The living room was dark and

stuffy, and it held the misery Draco had felt while he had been there, as if he had left behind some part of himself.

Mr. Weasley did the packing. He waved his wand over the room and everything flew

into his Hogwarts trunk. Draco took his empty owl cage from a table and left the cottage

as quickly as he could, while Mr. Weasley generously dragged the trunk. Once outside

again they apparated back to the Burrow.

Draco spent the rest of the morning unpacking his trunk and putting his clothes in the

small wardrobe in Percy's room. He supposed he could have done it by magic, but he preferred to take as long as possible. When Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for lunch, he found himself joining Harry and Ron on the landing. Ron gave him another disgusted look, then turned to face him.

'Look Malfoy. I'm sure you can tell I'm not at all happy about you staying in my house, but I'll try to not be too bothered about it as long as you keep away from Hermione. If you hurt her one more time you're dead. I mean it. I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to.'

'I won't do anything to her.' Said Draco, rubbing his chest where Ron had poked him. 'Why would I?'

'Stupid question to ask.' Ron replied aggressively. 'How should I know what goes on in that head of yours?'

With that he and Harry turned and hurried down the stairs. Draco stood staring after them. Then he winced as the Dark Mark on his left arm burned a little. He tried to ignore it and was just about to go down when Hermione and Ginny arrived on the landing where he was stood. Hermione shyly said 'Hi' but Ginny said nothing, merely gave him a look similar to Harry and Ron's.

A few days went by slowly, then one day Hermione came to Draco bearing some more miserable news.

'Harry, Ron and I are going away tomorrow. I don't know how long for, perhaps about a year, maybe more. I can't tell you where we're going, except that we're starting off at Godric's Hollow, Harry's birth place. Mrs. Weasley doesn't know where we're going either. She's only letting us leave because Hogwarts will not be reopening.

'I want you to write to me if you need an ear. Just remember to sign with a different name in case Ron finds out. I know he's said something by the way you've been avoiding me.'

Draco lowered his gaze. He might not know where they were going, but he knew why they were going. They were going to try to finish off the Dark Lord. He might never see Hermione again. It was unbearable.

Hermione noticed how sad he looked. 'Don't worry. We'll be back safe and sound before you know it.' She said. But even she didn't sound convinced.

'At least let me help you.' Said Draco. 'I know a spell that might come in handy. My father taught me it last year. It's dark magic, but extremely useful.'

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable at the fact that it was dark. 'What does it do?'

'It's a wandless and non-verbal spell. You point your index finger at an object and think "_Deleo". _Of course there are ways to block it, but it's very difficult. You have to know Legilimency for a start.'

Hermione didn't need to ask what it did. She had heard of it before. Destruction, it meant. It reduced anything to dust, but it was hard to work, and if someone destroyed a living creature with it, it sapped a certain amount of the person´s own strength.

'I know you don't like the idea of it, but please use it if you need to,' Draco whispered in her ear. 'to keep yourself safe, if not for yourself, then for me, and for everyone else who loves you.'

She said nothing, just gave him a hug as her eyes filled with tears that she tried to hide from him. He didn't want to ever let go, didn't ever want to lose her.

**Please review. Next part coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After Hermione, Harry and Ron departed the days seemed to drag on endlessly. Draco tried his best to occupy himself by helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny around the house, and envied members of the order who were busy doing missions. That's when he decided he wanted to help too. He had overheard them saying they needed a new spy, as they had lost Snape.

He knew exactly how he could help them. The year before he had begun to learn to be an Animagus. Already he had managed to acquire a small tail which he could get rid of at will. The thought humoured him and one day, after he had helped clean up, he retired to his room and began to practice.

He improved gradually, until one clear and mild evening near the end of August he managed it at last. He was a small animal, and he had white fur and a small fluffy tail. He eagerly moved in front of a mirror to see what he had become.

His jaw dropped. He was a ferret. Oh the irony of it! He quickly transformed into himself again, then changed back. But the good thing was that he could become a small animal and he could do spy work for the Order. It was his only purpose left. And he wouldn't have to stay inside anymore because the Death Eaters didn't know he was an Animagus. He was free again at last.

He transformed back into himself once more and headed quickly to the kitchen where he met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Lupin and Ginny. They all looked round when he entered. He calmly sat down facing them and said 'I have something important to tell you.'

They stared at him expectantly with wide eyes. He continued. 'I, erm, overheard you talking about needing a new spy not long back. I don't know if you have found one, but if you haven't then I can help you. I've just mastered Animagi. I can become a ferret. But the best thing is that not even my father knows about it.'

They all continued to stare at him, dumbstruck. It was Lupin who broke the silence. 'Show us.' He said.

Draco obeyed. Everyone's mouth fell open. 'This is brilliant!' said Mr. Weasley as Draco resumed his human form. 'It's true that we need a spy. What d'you think? Should we let him take on the job?' he turned to the others as he asked this.

They considered for a moment. 'Well it would be alright with me.' Said Mrs. Weasley, who had grown rather fond of Draco during the absence of the majority of her children.

'We would have to talk it over with the rest of the Order.' Said Bill. 'But I'm not sure if everyone would let him join somehow.'

'I don't want to join!' said Draco hastily. 'I don't want to know any of the Order's secrets. Dumbledore said it would be best that way anyway and I agree with him. I just want to pass the Death Eater's information on to you. I… I want to be of some use.'

'We will speak to the rest of the Order. See if we can come to a conclusion.' Said Lupin.

Draco beamed for the first time in many weeks.

He had to wait several days before the Order reached it's decision, and was overjoyed when they agreed to let him help. His first mission was to break into his former home, his father's mansion, and search for objects off a list Moody gave him.

He was nervous before he went, and anxious to do it right. To his surprise Ginny took pity on him and finally changed her attitude.

'I want to apologise for they way I've treated you and for not noticing that you've changed. I see that you are different now.' She told him solemnly.

'Thank you.' Draco replied. 'But I don't blame you after the way I've treated you all throughout the years. Now I've seen the error in my ways and I'm ashamed at my behaviour. I'm more sorry. I suppose all I can do now is make up for it and beg your forgiveness, yet I doubt I deserve such a thing.'

Ginny shook her head. 'I have forgiven you, and I believe Hermione has aswell, like most of the Order. I'm sure everyone will treat you as a trustworthy friend as time goes by.'

Ginny's forgiveness heartened him as he prepared himself for his mission that evening. At exactly five minutes to midnight he went down to the kitchen to find Ginny and several members of the Order awaiting him.

'Right.' Said Moody gruffly as Draco neared the table. 'Here's the list of things we're looking for. The ones underlined in red are most important. And you're sure you know all the counter-spells for the enchantments your father will have placed around the place?'

'Yes.' Said Draco, wincing when Moody said the word "father". As far as he, Draco, was concerned, he had no father.'

'You do realise he's bound to have Stealth Sensoring Spells all around, don't you?' said Moody.

'Of course.' Said Draco, insulted that Moody was treating him like he was stupid.

'And when you leave, try to leave everything as it was.' Moody said.

'Yes.' Draco relied. But he didn't know why Moody was telling him this. His father would probably figure it out immediately anyway. Still, it was worth a try.

'Right. Time to go then.' Moody growled, unlocking and opening the back door. Draco followed, with everyone murmuring things like "Good luck!". He was especially pleased when Ginny joined in. Then, with a signal from Moody, he Disapparated.

He arrived in shadowy woods. But he wasn't afraid. He had known these words since he was very young. He had grown up among them. Somewhere close by was the large clearing where he used to practice Quidditch in what seemed now to have been a different lifetime. He looked around, searching the trees for any sign of human life. But the darkness was still. He quietly crouched beside a tree and transformed. Then he ran towards the mansion he had once lived in.

The windows were all dark and many of them had closed shutters anyway. He reminded himself that his father had gone out tonight, the big house was empty, everything would go according to plan. He neared the back wall in which there was a heavy oak door. Draco had walked through it many a time. He transformed and pulled out his wand to set about muttering the counter-spells that would gain him undetected access to the mansion. Once this was accomplished he pushed the door open and walked inside. As soon as he did this his head began to swim as memories flooded into it. Closing the door behind him, he transformed back into a ferret again and made his way to the place where his father kept his dark stuff, a secret room on the second floor.

Although it was dark, he knew his way around perfectly. After all he had lived there all his life until recently. He passed the sitting room and he felt slightly mournful when he remembered himself and his parents sitting there countless times. Then remembering that it were his parent's fault he could no longer be with them he scampered up the stairs.

When he reached the second floor he stopped abruptly before stepping on to the landing. He could feel something different about the place. He quickly transformed, withdrew his wand and muttered a charm. A magical barrier appeared directly in front of him, criss-crossing from ceiling to floor and wall to wall. Cursing he racked his brains for the undoing of this spell. He couldn't remember. He knew that if he touched the barrier his father would be informed immediately. It was a stealth sensor, but different to the ones that had been downstairs. He could have kicked himself for not remembering. His first mission and he had failed already. He sat there in the dark for a while, trying to remember the counter-spell. It was on the tip of his tongue. It began with O. Then finally it came to him. Leaping to his feet in joy he performed the spell. The web-like barrier disappeared immediately.

He shivered slightly with nerves as he made his way towards the end of the corridor where he knew the secret door was hidden behind a portrait of one of his ancestors. The face in the portrait was that of an old woman's with frizzy grey hair, drooping cheeks and her eyes were milky white. Draco breathed in relief that she couldn't see him.

'Who's there? She asked in a reedy voice. 'Is that you Lucius?'

Draco deliberately made his voice a little deeper and said 'Yes.' He was good at imitating his father's voice. He had done it since the age of seven. He walked up to the portrait and scratched three of his nails half way down the length of the painting. The blind woman winced but the painting immediately transformed into a door. Glad that his father hadn't thought to change the lock, he opened it and walked through.

The room was dark and dusty. Before lighting his wand Draco checked again for any more magical protection around the place. There was none. His father was a fool for thinking that his most valuable stuff was well protected. Alright, nobody else would have got in without a family member having told them all the secret ways, but Draco marvelled at how much Lucius underestimated his son.

He took the list of things he needed out of his pocket and scanned it. There was about

ten objects on that list, four of which were underlined. He began to search.

Within twenty minutes he had found three of the underlined objects and two of the

others. With a flick of his wand he sent each of them back to the Burrow. He was just

searching for an ancient book when he heard a noise. He quickly left the room and,

transforming back into a ferret, he hid under a large chest in a shadowy corner of the

corridor, ears pricked for any sign of noise. He didn't have to wait long. Someone was

coming up the stairs.

He braced himself as the footsteps drew nearer, watching the top of the stairs. A minute

later two bat-like ears appeared, followed by a pair of huge brown eyes and a pointy nose,

and finally a small body dressed in a filthy grey rag. A house elf. He exhaled slowly. He

thought it might have been his father.

The house elf stopped on the top step and muttered something that sounded like an

incantation. When nothing happened her eyes widened even more in surprise and she

quickly turned and went back downstairs. When she had disappeared Draco came out of

his hiding place and followed.

When he reached the kitchen he saw the house elf letting an owl out of the window. He

knew she was warning her master. Without thinking twice Draco ran to the back door and

let himself out again, placing the security spells back on the door hurriedly. He knew it

was rather pointless but it might confuse his father about how he had got in. Then he ran

full pelt towards the woods and disapparated as soon as he knew he was out of sight.

The following morning Draco woke up happy for the first time in ages. His head was buzzing with everything the Order had said to him when he got back. They were all praising him, all relieved to see him back safely, glad that Lucius' house elf hadn't found out it had been Draco and Shacklebolt had even begun planning his next mission.

At first Draco had felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't managed to find the book, and although Moody had said it was a pity he hadn't got it, he also said that it wasn't Draco's fault. So by the time he had gone to bed he was pleased it had gone well all the same.

After breakfast Ginny suggested playing Quidditch in a nearby orchard. Mrs. Weasley opposed to it immediately, saying it was too dangerous, but Charlie, who was visiting, announced that he wouldn't mind joining them and keeping them safe at the same time. So off they went, brooms over their shoulders. Draco was glad he had kept his Nimbus with him.

Ginny played against Draco while Charlie was Keeper. Never having played Chaser much before, Draco found that Ginny was much better than him, but he didn't mind. He was glad of the challenge.

That evening, after dinner, Draco and Ginny sat in the garden and talked. They spoke about all sorts of things, their childhood, their future plans if the war ended soon, school, then came back to Draco's mission of the night before.

'How did you become an Animagus then?' asked Ginny.

'Just read up on how to do it, then taught myself.' Said Draco.

'Could you teach me?' said Ginny eagerly.

'Erm… I suppose. But it will take a long time 'till you can actually do it though. It took me all of last year and some of the year before. You have to work hard. And not everyone can succeed.'

'Great! I don't care how long it will take. Could you start teaching me now?' she said.

Draco grinned as he considered. 'Alright. If it makes you happy.'

Ginny beamed and threw her arms around him. 'Thanks Draco.'

Time went by slowly as autumn came, without a whisper from Hermione, Harry or Ron, and the Daily Prophet bringing news of more deaths everyday. Hogwarts remained closed so Ginny and Draco stayed at the Burrow. But it didn't stop them learning as McGonagall had sent them letters saying what they had to study for that year and the restriction of Underage sorcery was lifted. For obvious reasons, Defence Against the Dark Arts was incredibly advanced. Fortunately Lupin, who dropped by often, was able to help them with any doubts they had with the subject.

Draco managed to do four more successful missions in which he spied on various Death Eaters and passed on valuable information to the Order. Everyone loved him to bits and he began to feel at home at the Burrow. But the only thing missing was Hermione. He had sent a letter not long back and his owl had returned without it so he could only suspect she had received it. It was a little consolation that she was safe, but he still doubted. He knew he wouldn't be able to calm down until she replied.

Nobody else had received word either and Mrs. Weasley worried constantly, although she tried not to voice her fear too much. In fact, the Order members talked little about Harry and the others anyway, and when they did they always ended by assuring each other that they would be fine.

Then one evening at the beginning of October Mr. Weasley came in from work accompanied by Lupin. Both were looking tired and worried when they walked into the kitchen and everyone looked up from their dinner apprehensively. By the look of it they had more bad news.

'What's happened?' asked Mrs. Weasley, tapping the kettle with her wand and gesturing for them to sit down.

'It's terrible Molly.' Said Mr. Weasley. 'There was riot in Reading this afternoon and Scrimgeour's youngest granddaughter has been kidnapped. The Death Eaters are holding her hostage somewhere near Norwich and they're threatening to set Greyback on her unless he steps aside as Minister before the next full moon, which is at the end of the month. The Ministry can't do anything about it and it's likely that the girl will be attacked anyway even if he does stand down, so it's down to us to sort it out.'

'We really need to find out where exactly they are keeping her first of all.' Lupin said, continuing from where Mr. Weasley had left off. 'I think that would have to be down to our spy.' He looked at Draco as he said this, who had had a feeling this had been coming.

'Sure.' Said Draco. 'Count me in.'

'Great.' Said Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly. 'Once we've found out we'll have to plan a rescue mission. It's not going to be easy. It's the first time in a long time we've had to get involved with Ministry problems like this. Anyway, Alastor and Kingsley should be round in the morning to discuss this next mission of yours, Draco. But right now I could seriously do with some food.' And at his words his wife placed a large bowl of stew on the table in front of him and another one in front of Lupin.

Draco found out that they were keeping the girl in an old house on the outskirts of a small town a few miles to the east of Norwich. The Death Eaters were indeed serious about setting Greyback on her and saw it as some sort of joke. Draco felt sick when he heard Avery and Rookwood laughing about it, and felt even worse when he heard that they were using the Cruciatus Curse on her just for fun. She was seven years old for goodness sake! He wanted to jump out of his hiding place and start torturing them two there and then.

He had to spy on the Death Eaters nearly everyday to keep track on the girl's health. The Order had informed Scrimgeour that they had everything under control and to stay where he was. But the Dark Lord was getting impatient after two weeks, and so Mr. Weasley came home with more bad news.

'They're bringing the deadline forward.' He informed the kitchen full of Order members whom he had owled telling them to be there. Draco was also there. 'They say if Scrimgeour isn't out of the office by midnight on Tuesday they'll kill the girl and attack his family. The family will be safe as they're being put under high protection but as for the girl…'

There was some groaning around the kitchen and someone muttered 'This is our rescue plan out of the window.' Then Shacklebolt cleared his throat. Everyone looked round at him.

'We need our spy to keep watch on them again. I think it would be a good idea if you go tonight Malfoy.' He said, turning to him. 'At least that way we could find out a way to save the girl. We really do need to leave it as long as possible to get her out of there, even though she is suffering. If we act too soon there's bound to be a disastrous effect. We can't risk it.'

There was some more talking about this, then Shacklebolt looked at his watch and, seeing it was a quarter to eleven, decided Draco ought to go then. Already ready, Draco left immediately through the back door and disapparated.

A thin drizzle was falling when he arrived among some trees near the house where the girl was being kept. He shivered slightly in the cold as he looked at the house and saw a flickering light behind the curtains of a downstairs window. That was where the Death Eaters on guard usually sat, playing cards and drinking Firewhisky. Draco grimaced at the thought as he transformed and ran through the long grass that grew in the big garden. Some yards away from the wall he stopped by an overturned cardboard box. It was wet and soft and he shivered again as he crawled underneath it and found the entrance to the tunnel he had dug the first time he had come here. He ran down it and came to the foundations of the old house. There was a space between the bricks which he had also made the first time he had come. It had been easy to push the brick out of it's place as the cement had crumbled long before. He crept into the dusty space between the ground and the floorboards and could hear the voices of several men rather clearly.

'So the girl will be stunned and locked in the house?' the voice of one of the men was saying.

'Yes. Then we'll place a magical barrier in a perimeter all around the house at about a yard away from the wall itself, so if any Aurors come they won't be able to get in.' said a second voice. Draco realised with a jolt that it was his father's. 'Then if by midnight old Scrimgeour's not done as he's told we'll set fire to the place.'

There was laughter. Then someone else said 'I can just imagine the look on his face when he finds the body of his precious little granddaughter!'

'Yes but we're not going to see it are we?' said the first voice. 'He'll be with his Aurors. Still, it'll teach him for defying the Dark Lord.'

'And if we're lucky he might step down anyway out of guilt.' Said Lucius.

'It'll be a no go with his family though. There's no way we're going to get close enough to them to do any more damage.'

'Well we'll find some way of persuading him further. He can't stay in his Ivory Tower forever.'

Draco stayed some time longer but they talked no more of anything that might be valuable so he left, his insides squirming with hatred. It was the first time he had heard his father in over a year.

**I hope you liked it. More soon. And reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

'I haven't a clue how any of us are going to get in there once they've put the barrier up, never mind getting out again.' Moody was saying when Draco had returned and told them his findings. 'I suppose if we _can _get in we can protect the girl from the flames from the inside, but we're not going to be able to bring down the barrier before the fire has reached her.'

Everyone went silent as they thought of some plan. Draco's mind was blank as he stared at the cold remains of tea at the bottom of his cup. Then, after about ten minutes of silence broken only by mutters now and then, Ginny, who had come down for a glass of milk when Draco arrived back, came up with an important piece of information.

'These magical barriers only reach the ground right?' Everyone else nodded and Draco realised what she was getting at. 'And Draco gets into the house by going underground?' she looked at him and he nodded, grinning.

'Of course!' said Mr. Weasley loudly. 'We'll distract the Death Eaters and Draco can get in through the tunnel he made! There's bound to be plenty of loose floor boards in there, right?'

'Yes. I can easily push one out of the way and climb through.' Said Draco. 'Once I'm in I can revive the girl and put the flames out. Then we'll just have to wait for you to get us out.'

'Hmm.' Said Kingsley. 'It's a good idea, but you'll be risking blowing you're cover Malfoy.'

But Ginny had the answer to this too. 'He could take a bottle of Polyjuice Potion, then when he's ready to leave the house with the girl he could take it in case there's any Death Eater's around still.'

'Yeah, or I could just turn into a ferret again.'

'No. They'll get suspicious.' Said Tonks, speaking for the first time all evening. 'They're bound to realise you're an Animagus. How often do you hear about a ferret putting flames out? They might not notice you on the way in, but they'll see you coming out and even if they don't know it's you it won't take them long to find out. They'll keep watch on you.'

'Tonks is right.' Said Lupin. 'It's best if you stick with Ginny's idea. Have we got any Polyjuice Potion left?'

'There should be.' Said Mrs. Weasley. 'If not I now where to get some.'

They talked well into the early hours, planning the mission thoroughly and deciding who should do what, times and places. When Draco went to bed he felt a thrill of excitement. He had never taken part in a mission this big before.

Draco's stomach squirmed with nerves as he watched the trees swaying in the wind through the window in Percy's bedroom and the clock ticked steadily towards midnight.

The dark sky was cloudy and threatened rain again, but this was good news. It meant it would be easier to put the fire out if it did rain.

As he watched he noticed a patch of light appear on the ground below the window. Looking down he saw Mr. Weasley emerge from the back door, then it went dark again as he shut it. Squinting in the darkness, Draco saw him disapparate. He knew he had gone to the Ministry. He had to stay there in case the Order needed Auror back up. Then he jumped when someone knocked on the bedroom door. He called 'Come in!' while glancing at his watch. It was twenty to twelve.

The door opened and Ginny walked in. 'They want you in the kitchen to go over the plan.'

'Ok.' Said Draco, picking up his wand from the bedside table before following her through the door and down the stairs. But before they went into the kitchen, however, Ginny stopped and turned to him.

'I know how much risk there is in this mission and I want to wish you the best of luck. I really hope you do well. And please come back safe!' her eyes told him she was truly worried.

'Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Hopefully you'll see me before dawn.' He smiled at her and she returned it. Then they hugged briefly and went through the door.

Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley were all there, some seated and others standing. They all looked round when they entered.

'Right.' Said Shacklebolt. 'At five to twelve Tonks and Malfoy will apparate to the house and keep watch. When the Death Eaters are about to set fire to the place Tonks will send us a signal and we'll all join them. Malfoy needs to have already transformed. When we get there we'll attack the Death Eaters and Malfoy will get inside and put out the flames. Don't forget to stay inside until someone comes to get you, do you hear?'

'Yes.' Said Draco.

'Good. Here's your Polyjuice Potion.' Shacklebolt handed him a small crystal bottle. 'You will be turning into Arthur. Hopefully by the time you do come out any Death Eaters left will be unconscious.'

Everyone fell silent as they waited for the time to come when Tonks and Draco had to leave. Shacklebolt was watching his watch, and so was Draco. All they could hear was ticking and the breathing of their companions.

Finally Shacklebolt cleared his throat a few minutes before the minute hand reached eleven. 'Time to go you two.'

Draco and Tonks leapt to their feet and made their way to the door. Mrs. Weasley cried a quick good luck before they went out. Shacklebolt and Lupin stood in the doorway to watch them go.

'Ready then cous'?' asked Tonks playfully.

'Sure am.' He replied, grinning. She had never called him her cousin before. He was glad that she considered him part of her family.

They grasped hands while they apparated so they wouldn't get lost. The last thing they saw were Lupin and Shaklebolt standing in the doorway and everyone else behind them. Then they found themselves standing outside an old wall.

'So how do we get into that garden?' she whispered.

'There's a hole in the wall a little way along.' Draco whispered back. 'I'll transform and you can follow me.'

'Ok.'

Draco transformed and led her along the wall to a large gap. Peering around it they saw about half a dozen Death Eaters standing around the house, all with their backs to them. Praying they wouldn't turn around and see Tonks, Draco streaked towards the trees among which he usually apparated. He turned to see Tonks covering the few yards to the trees and then looked back at the Death Eaters. They hadn't seen them. Tonks crouched down beside him, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Draco caught sight of her wrist watch in the darkness. It was three minutes until midnight.

'Do you think you can get any closer to find out what they're saying?' said Tonks under her breath. Draco looked at her and nodded his furry head, then went as close as he dared to the Death Eaters.

'We might as well start putting the barrier up, Lucius.' Said a woman's voice which he recognised as his Aunt Bellatrix's. He felt another jolt at the sight of his father.

'Yes I doubt we're going to get a message from Scrimgeour within the next two minutes. It really makes no difference if we do it a bit earlier.' Said Lucius. Bellatrix grinned nastily while Lucius turned to the Death Eaters and began shouting orders. They all stood at intervals around the house and began making the invisible barrier. Draco returned to Tonks.

'They're putting the barrier up, right?' asked Tonks. Draco nodded.

When they were almost finished doing the barrier Tonks sent the signal. Within seconds Bill appeared beside them. He crouched down too and whispered something to Tonks, probably instructions. Tonks nodded and lowered her head towards Draco. 'Be ready to run to the tunnel, we're gonna attack in a minute.' She and Bill both straightened up, wands out.

The Death Eaters had finished the barrier and were preparing to set fire to the house. Each one raised their wand, but next thing someone shouted 'NOW!' Tonks and Bill ran out from their hiding place and so did the four other Order members. Draco shot towards the cardboard box, but someone kicked it aside as they hurried into battle. To Draco it only made it easier as he didn't need to crawl under the cardboard to get in. Just as he reached the hole he heard someone scream 'Start the fire!' and a flash of flames lit the garden. Next second he was speeding down the tunnel towards the house.

He found the nearest loose floorboard and pushed it aside with his head. It was hard work but a minute later he managed it. He climbed through the hole and changed back into his human form. He grinned triumphantly. He had made it into the house.

He ran towards the only door and pushed it open, finding himself in a dark hallway. He ignited his wand and looked around. There were three doors and a staircase. He rushed around, pushing each door open as he passed but all the rooms were empty. He ran up the stairs and found four more doors. At the end of the landing was a window through which he could see the unmistakeable flicker of flames. He could also smell burning. The house was on fire.

Spurred on by this fact he rushed to the nearest door and opened. That room too was empty so he went to a second one. It wouldn't open. '_Alohomora_!' he muttered. The door clicked open immediately and he pushed through. From the beam of his wand light he saw a small heap lying on the floor. He rushed towards it and fell to his knees. Turning it over he found it was the small girl. As the Death Eaters had said, she had been stunned.

'_Enervate_.' The girl opened her eyes and gazed at Draco on shock. 'Don't be afraid.' He said. 'I've come to get you out of here.' He helped her to her feet, but next thing he heard a huge crash outside the door. He rushed towards it and found that part of the roof had caved in and flames were drawing near to the door. Coughing, he performed the freezing charm and the fire began to go out. He could hear the fight going on outside.

When he was sure the fire was out he turned back to the little girl. She was crouched in a corner, still watching him with wide brown eyes. He went and sat beside her. 'What's your name?' he asked, remembering no one had told him.

She continued to stare at him for a while, then whispered 'Selena.'

'That's a nice name.' he said, smiling. 'I remember reading a story once in which a beautiful princess had that name.'

Selena said nothing. After a few minutes she said 'Aren't we going to get out of here?'

'Not yet. We have to wait 'till the fight is over outside.'

Suddenly there was a huge crash and part of the wall fell away. Someone had blasted it from the outside. He grabbed Selena and rushed her to the door, hoping to get her out of harm's way. He was just in time because seconds later one of the Death Eaters sent another fireball through the hole in the wall and the wooden floor went up in flames.

Draco began to pick a way across the demolished landing, but it wasn't easy. The fallen roof was almost completely blocking the way to the stairs and the girl was struggling even more than he was. Another fireball came through the hole in the ceiling and began to spread mere feet away from Draco and Selena.

Panicking, he dragged Selena towards the stairs, but too late. The fire had burned through the floorboards and half the landing gave away under the weight of the fallen roof, including the floor under their feet. Draco shoved his wand between his teeth and grabbed the end of the banister as they fell, his other hand still holding Selena's.

The girl was screaming as the destruction crashed into the floor below and the flames grew hotter and closer below and around them. Draco closed his eyes, trying to think of a way out of this disaster. If he let go, they would fall on the flames and be burned to a crisp, yet his hand was slipping more each second. He knew he'd never reach his wand in time and he couldn't disapparate either. The barrier made sure of that.

'Selena!' he managed to call while still holding his wand in his mouth. 'Grab my belt!' she heard him and he felt her small hand groping for the leather. 'Now I'm gonna let go of your hand ok?'

She nodded. He let go and she grabbed his belt with her other hand too while he took is wand out of his mouth. '_Glacius!_' he cried, pointing it at the flames below them. After about a minute they went out. After putting his wand back into his mouth he put his arm round Selena's waist and let go of the banister, dropping to the floor.

'Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?' he asked quickly, helping her to her feet. She shook her head and he turned away to put out the rest of the fire. By the time he finished he could hear that the noise of the battle seemed to have ceased somewhat.

'I think the fight is nearly over.' He said to Selena. 'Hopefully someone will come and get us soon. For now we ought to stay somewhere safe.' He led her to the space under the stairs and they both sat down again to wait.

Eventually it went quiet outside. Now and then Draco heard a voice, but he wasn't sure whether it was his side or not. Then he heard a noise to his left as two figures apparated into the house. By the light of his wand he saw it was Charlie and Tonks.

'We're here!' called Draco, getting to his feet and helping Selena to do the same.

'Are any of you hurt?' called Charlie, hurrying towards them over the pile of rubble and bricks, Tonks right behind him.

'No, we're fine. What about you lot?'

'Kingsley was hit with a bad jinx, nothing too serious, and everyone's got a few cuts and bruises, but apart from that we're fine.' Said Tonks. 'We were so worried when we saw the roof fall in, and we heard the landing crashing down too. Were you under the stairs all the time?'

'No. We fell through the hole actually. Thought we'd never get out of it alive.' said Draco. 'Anyway, did you call for back up in the end?'

'Yes, and lucky we did, otherwise there would have been worse injuries than what we got.' Said Charlie. 'Anyway, we should get the girl out of here. Tonks is going to take her by side-along-apparition back to her family. It's best they go as soon as possible in case any Death Eaters com back.'

'Right.' Said Draco. 'Did you manage to catch any Death Eaters?'

'Yes, we got three.' Said Charlie. 'Macnair, Rookwood and Bellatrix Lestrange. They're all unconscious but you should still take the potion just in case they wake up.'

'Ok.' Said Draco. He saw Tonks move over to Selena so he knelt beside her to say goodbye. 'You were really brave you know.' He told her. She gazed at him with her dark eyes. 'You'll make a great witch when you grow up.'

'Thank you.' she murmured.

'You're welcome. Well I guess it's time to say goodbye, and don't let the nasty people get hold of you again.'

'I won't.' Tonks took her by the arm as she prepared to disapparate. Draco stood up to watch them go. Selena called a quick 'Bye' before they disappeared.

'Right Draco, potion.' Said Charlie. Draco pulled the crystal bottle out of his pocket, uncorked it, then drank. A few minutes later he was Arthur Weasley. Charlie grinned. 'Ok. Come on then Dad!'

Returning the grin, Draco followed him outside. The garden was not a pretty sight. There was burnt rubble all around the house and large patches of grass had been singed and were still smoking. So was a nearby tree. The three Death Eaters were sprawled on the grass nearby and an Auror was standing over them with his wand out, in case any of them should wake up. Several members of the Order and more Aurors bore bleeding cuts and black eyes, like Tonks had said, but all looked round as he and Charlie emerged from the ruin of the house.

'Everything alright?' shouted Shacklebolt, hurrying towards them.

'Yes. Tonks took the girl, she's perfectly safe. Dra- Dad did his job well.' He glanced at the Death Eaters to make sure they were still unconscious.

'Perfect. Well, as you can see we have a few things to sort out here, so you might as well go back to headquarters. I'm sure Molly is dying to see you both. We'll be along sometime later.'

'Ok.' Said Charlie. 'Off we go then Dad.' Draco looked back at the Death Eaters before he disapparated. Bellatrix was stirring.

They appeared, as usual, outside the back door of the Burrow. When Charlie knocked they heard Mrs. Weasley rush to the door inside. After they exchanged security questions, she let them in. She threw her arms around first Charlie, then Draco.

'Thank goodness you're alright!' she said. 'And everything went well? Here Draco, some antidote for the Polyjuice potion.' She pushed another small bottle into his hand, which he drank immediately and turned back into himself.

He and Charlie sat down at the kitchen and recounted to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both versions of the mission. They both gasped when Draco told them about the roof and landing falling in. Finally, exhausted, Draco and Ginny made their way up to their bedrooms.

'You were really brave you know.' Said Ginny as they climbed the stairs. 'You should be in Gryffindor.'

Draco murmured a thanks. She was right. Then when they reached the landing where Percy's bedroom was, Ginny gave a start. 'Oh I almost forgot! This came earlier on. I think it's from Hermione, because it came with the one from all three of them for Mum.' She handed him a small, white envelope. On the front it said his name, and, sure enough, it was Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Draco._

_Thanks for your letter. It was good to hear that you and everyone else are well, as are we. And sorry I didn't write back sooner but circumstances could not permit me or the others to take time out and write letters, but I think you will be glad to hear that the quest is going well. _

_Well done on becoming a "you-know-what" and being able to help the Order (I had to put it that way in case the letter gets intercepted). I think you are really brave risking your life for the Order. I'm proud of you. I'm also glad to hear that you and Ginny are getting on all right at last. I knew you would._

_I read in the Daily Prophet about the Minister's granddaughter being held hostage by the Death Eaters, and that they are threatening to kill her today unless Scrimgeour steps down. Is the Order going to intervene? If they do, please can you tell me what happens?_

_By the way, hopefully we'll be able to see each other soon. I'm not sure if you've heard it from Mrs. Weasley, but we're planning to return to the Burrow for a few days over Christmas if all goes well. We're not sure of the date yet because we're going to spend a few days at my parents´ house too, but we'll let you know soon._

_Well I must go. I know this is a short letter but I really can't say anything else without giving away too much. I really miss you and everyone else and I hope you all stay well. Keep up the good work with your spy work and I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Love, Hermione._

Draco read and reread the letter several times as relief swept over him. Hermione was all right, and he would probably see her again soon. Well, not that soon, there was still about two months until Christmas, but he thought he could wait if he stayed strong.

In the meantime he had to reply as soon as possible, and, despite his tiredness, he got out a quill and parchment and set to work writing a letter, telling her all about his adventure of the night and all his doings. When he finished he set down his quill, exhausted, rolled up the parchment and went to the window to gaze out at the cloudy night sky. There was no sign of his owl so he lay down on his bed to wait but, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

'Well it's all over the papers.' Mr. Weasley announced during their rather late breakfast the following day. 'Thankfully Scrimgeour's got them to omit the fact that the Order made the rescue. They've just put that it was a gang of Aurors who managed to save the girl. Tonks, Kingsley and Alastor have been named, among some others. Hey, look Draco! They've mentioned you!'

Draco looked up from his eggs, startled.

´Not by name, of course. They just put "The Minister is mostly grateful to the young Auror who got into the burning house first and put out the flames, and who, for his own reasons, prefers to remain unnamed. The Minister also congratulates him for his bravery and determination and wishes to award him for his efforts." There you are Draco, you're a young Auror to the public now!

Draco turned back to his breakfast, awed and amused at the same time. If his old school friends knew it had been him… But he didn't do it for the fame, he reminded himself. He did it for Selena's sake.

Draco was the hero that day. Every time an Order member dropped by, they patted him on the back, said congratulations or told him how brave or how brilliant he had been. Even Mad-Eye Moody had a ´Well done´ for him.

That evening Mrs. Weasley even took it upon herself to throw a little party and invited all the Order members round to celebrate. In the middle of it all Draco found himself face to face with Professor McGonagall.

'I must admit I underestimated you Malfoy. When I heard about what you did last night I realised just how wrong I was. Well done!'

'Thank you Professor.' He replied, and he couldn't help but grin.

To his surprise, she smiled back at him for the first time in living memory. 'So have you been keeping up with your school work?'

'Oh yes. I've finally managed to conjure elephants, although I've had to practise in the back yard.' Said Draco.

McGonagall was still smiling. 'And I must congratulate you on your Animagi skills. I'd love to see you transform. Do you think-?'

Draco grinned wider before transforming into a ferret. When he returned to his human form he saw McGonagall looked even more pleased.

'Wonderful.' She said. 'It is curious that you become a ferret, seeing as that is what Alastor- I mean Crouch- turned you into when you were in fourth year.' Her voice trailed away as she got lost in reminiscence, then her attention was diverted to one of the Order members and she excused herself.

Draco looked around the room and spotted Fred, George and Charlie talking in low voices in a corner of the room. Then he realised that they kept looking at him. Realising that they were talking about him he turned away, feeling a little uneasy. Judging by their expressions, they weren't talking about how well he had done the night before.

A few minutes later Fred and George got up and walked towards him, looking awkward. They stopped right in front of him.

'We- er- just wanted to say…' began George. 'that we're sorry for being so… unwelcoming.'

'Yeah,' Said Fred. 'and we'd like to… be mates.'

'That's right. No more bad feelings.' Added George.

'Right.' Said Draco. 'And I'm sorry for being such a git all my life.'

Fred and George grinned and Draco returned it.

'No problem little ferret.' Said Fred. 'As long as you've learnt your lesson.' And he wagged a finger jokingly at him.

'Don't worry.' Said Draco. 'I sure have.'

October extinguished itself with an increase in deaths and werewolf and Dementor attacks, the only reason anyone could find for this was that Voldemort obviously found it amusing to create extra chaos and destruction around Halloween. Even the weather seemed to be punishing them. It rained constantly for weeks and many towns became flooded.

'Goodness, I wish this rain would stop.' Said Mrs. Weasley one morning as she vanished the water that had flooded the yard throughout the night. 'I barely slept a wink last night from the noise of it hammering on the windows.'

'Hmm.' Said Draco as he turned the page of his Charms book. Ginny, who was curled up on the couch next to him wearing a fluffy dressing gown and sipping some Pepper-Up Potion that Mrs. Weasley had just given her, merely sniffed. Draco glanced at her. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and she still hadn't brushed her hair. Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only one who had slept badly. Ginny had caught a terrible cold the day before while she and Draco had gone out picking vegetables for yesterday's dinner. They had managed to keep the rain off by using a water repelling charm but they could do nothing about the cold.

Ginny dabbed at her nose just as her ears started to steam and scowled at Draco when she caught him grinning. 'It's your turn next.' She said, pointing at her mother, who had just entered carrying another steaming mug.

'Drink up Draco.' she said, placing the mug on the coffee table in front of him. 'You don't want to get like Ginny, not with that mission you've got tonight.'

Draco blushed slightly and mumbled 'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.'

She smiled absently as she went back into the kitchen. Draco picked up the mug and began to sip the hot peppery potion, listening to the silence broken only by Mrs. Weasley shifting pots and pans in the kitchen and Ginny's occasional sniffing. They were the only ones in the house as everyone else was at work and none of the Order had dropped by yet that day.

After a few minutes Ginny began talking about a spell for Charms she had been struggling with and Draco's ears began to steam too. He listened only half-heartedly. Their conversations in those days seemed to consist only of school work, miserable new news and what Harry, Ron and Hermione might be doing now.

It was a few minutes before he realised that a soaked brown owl was tapping on the window, a soggy roll of parchment clutched in it's beak. Ginny looked around too and exclaimed 'That's Hermione's owl!'

'Huh? I didn't know she had an owl.' Said Draco.

'Yeah, she bought it when she went away so she could keep in touch with her family without having to borrow Harry's all the time. Plus she wanted a more practical pet since she had to leave Crookshanks with me.' She set her nearly empty mug down on the table and made her way to the window to let the owl in. After removing the roll of parchment she carried it to the perch by the fire which was usually occupied by Errol, who was out delivering.

After calling to her mother that they had a letter, Ginny sat down again and opened the tightly furled parchment. Despite the fact that it had come with Hermione's owl, Draco was disappointed to find that it was written in Ron's untidy scrawl.

_Dear Mum, Dad and everyone else._

_We've fixed some dates for over Christmas. We should be able to join you on Christmas day some time during the afternoon, as we're spending the morning at Hermione's place. Should be interesting. Unfortunately we can't guarantee we'll make it, but our hopes are high._

_By the way, weather's terrible, we've all got horrible colds and we suffered a couple of injuries a few days ago. Nothing to worry about though, we've got everything under control. Other than that we're Ok._

_Well, must go. Hope everyone's fine and Harry and Hermione send their regards. See you soon._

_Love from Ron._

Silent tears slid down Mrs. Weasley's face as she took the letter from Ginny to read it again. Draco noticed her lips form the word "injuries" several times. He too felt unnerved by this, but Ron had said they had everything under control. They could only take his word for it that it was nothing too serious.

'Well, looks like we'll be having Christmas dinner instead of lunch then this year. Sounds alright to me.' Said Mrs. Weasley as she dabbed at her eyes and returned to the kitchen. Neither Draco nor Ginny spoke, just stared into the fire, each in their own thoughts.

Draco had not expected any presents, but when he awoke on Christmas morning he found a small pile at the foot of his bed. After blinking several times and rubbing his eyes in surprise, he pulled one towards him and read the label. It was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He sighed, glad that he had managed to buy them a present too. He had also bought one for the rest of the family, except Percy, who he never saw, and Ron, who he expected to still hate him.

He unwrapped the present and found a woolly jumper and a box of home-made cookies inside. Draco grinned, remembering the jumpers that the Weasley children had always worn around Christmas time. He was so pleased that he pulled it on straight away over his pyjamas.

Next he unwrapped a colourful scarf from Ginny, a box of practical jokes from Fred and George and some other presents. Even Lupin and Tonks had gone to the trouble of buying him a small but useful dictionary full of defensive spells and jinxes.

After he opened all his presents he got dressed properly, had a wash then made his way downstairs. The smell of breakfast wafting through the house made his stomach rumble with hunger.

When he entered the kitchen he found that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill were the only ones up.

'Oh, Merry Christmas Draco!' said Mrs. Weasley, hurrying around the table to hug him. 'I do hope you like our present. I loved yours.'

'It's great Mrs. Weasley.' He said, blushing a little at being hugged by her. 'Thank you so much. I never expected…'

'Oh, don't worry about it. It was no trouble. Come and have breakfast.'

So he sat down at the table, exchanging "Merry Christmas" with Bill and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had only just set a plate full of bacon, eggs, beans and fried tomatoes down in front of him when Fred and George charged in, both wearing Weasley jumpers too.

'Merry Christmas everyone!' they sang in unison and thanking everyone for their presents. Then they flopped themselves down at the table and waited for their mother to serve up their breakfast. Eventually the whole household was at the table and Draco felt quite content with the warm buzz of conversation surrounding him.

After breakfast he, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie went out to play Quidditch three on three, and were later joined by Tonks and a rather reluctant Fleur, who surprisingly played rather well for someone who seemed too scared to join in for fear of nail breakages and messed up hair.

After a few hours they returned to the house for a small lunch, then Draco retired to his room. He couldn't help but sit on the windowsill and stare down at the snowy garden, waiting for the moment when he would see Hermione again at last.

The clock ticked slowly onward as a light wind rocked the tree tops. Draco watched several times as a robin came and picked berries from a bush and once a gnome scuttled across the empty lawn.

Then finally, at three o'clock on the dot, three black cloaked figures appeared in the yard. He watched as the tallest one pushed back his hood to reveal red hair and knocked on the door. Draco glanced at the smallest figure and, although he couldn't see the face, he knew it was Hermione. He leaped off the windowsill, wrenched open the door and rushed down the stairs.

He arrived in the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley opened the door and threw her arms around Ron's neck.

'Oh Ron! You're back!' she cried. 'Are you alright? You're not looking too good... And where's Harry and Hermione? Come in dears.'

And in she walked, his Hermione, the person he had missed so much. She embraced Mrs. Weasley, then turned to greet everyone else. That's when Draco received his shock. She barely looked like Hermione any more. Her face was pale and thin with dark shadows under her eyes. Her hair, once so curly and bouncy, had gone lank and her eyes had lost their shine. And when she removed her long travelling cloak, Draco saw that her dark blue robes hung from her frame as though they were several sizes too big for her. But he had seen her wear those robes before, and back then they had fitted her perfectly. Draco noticed that the boys too had that starved and exhausted look about them and had lost a lot of weight too. What had happened to them? Was it stress that had made them like this?

'Goodness, you look like skeletons!' said Mrs. Weasley, looking them up and down as they took seats around the table. 'Haven't you been eating properly? Have you been sleeping badly?'

'Yeah I suppose so Mum.' Said Ron wearily. 'We've had a hard few months.'

While Draco listened to them talking he realised that they had grown wiser and had seen things few others had seen before. Everyone listening to them probably couldn't even imagine what they had been through.

He went back to watching Hermione and noticed another strange thing about her behaviour. She seemed to wince every time she moved her left arm. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

'What's wrong with your arm Hermione?' asked Mrs. Weasley, moving towards her.

'Oh, it's nothing.' Hermione replied guiltily.

'No, it's not "nothing".' Said Mrs. Weasley, holding out her hand. 'Let me see.'

Reluctantly, Hermione rolled up her sleeve all the way to the top. Then everyone gasped as her shoulder was uncovered. A good part of it was bruised purple and black and there was a half healed wound in the middle of it. When Mrs. Weasley pressed lightly on the bruised skin Hermione flinched.

'Goodness Gracious child!' said Mrs. Weasley. 'What did you do?'

'I got hit by something heavy. I think it was a rock.' Said Hermione in a small voice. 'The bone was broken but we managed to fix that. We just can't get rid of the bruise. We've tried everything.'

'When did this happen?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'It was… almost a week ago.'

'A week ago? It looks freshly done! Has your mother seen this?'

'No. I managed to hide it from her. I didn't want her to worry.' Said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley continued to examine the wound for a few minutes, then said 'Right, we're going to the hospital.'

'No!' said Hermione. 'I don't want to ruin the day!'

Mrs. Weasley considered for a moment. 'Alright. We'll leave it for today. But tomorrow I'm taking you to Saint Mungo's. You can at least let me dress this properly now. Come on.' They both left the room.

'What really happened Ron?' asked Mr. Weasley seriously.

'Just that. She got hit by a rock while we were in a landslide.'

'A landslide?' said his father.

'Yes.' Said Ron, but after that he shut his mouth firmly and they could get no more out of either he or Harry.

After a while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley returned and everyone exchanged presents with the trio.

'Hermione says that if you come up to my room later she has a present for you.' Ginny whispered in Draco's ear. 'She said she'd give it to you now but Ron's still a bit touchy about you and her being friendly.'

Draco nodded to show that he understood.

After about half an hour Harry and Ron took their luggage upstairs and a few minutes later Ginny and Hermione got up too. 'Come on Draco.' said Ginny, pulling him by the arm.

When they were all inside Ginny's room she said 'Right, I'll leave you two alone to talk privately.'

'Oh Ginny, you don't have to go!' said Hermione.

'Yes I do. Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit.' She grinned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

'So, how are you?' asked Hermione after a short silence.

'I'm fine.' He replied. 'I wish I could ask you the same question but I already have the answer.

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. 'I know. I look terrible. You should have heard my mum when she saw me.'

'But what have you been doing?' he asked, going over and cupping her chin in his hand so that she would look at him. 'You said you were busy, but too busy to eat and sleep properly?'

'Not just that. I've often been too worried.' Her eyes began to glisten with tears and her voice cracked. 'I can't stand it any more Draco! Everyday there's more trouble, more deaths, more despair. It makes me wonder whether we'll have peace ever again. All we have is nothing. Nothing!'

'Shh.' Said Draco, and he pulled her close as she began to sob into his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her hair and tears began to sting his eyes too, although he held them back.

'I hate to think w-what's going to happen to us. Whether w-we'll wake up the next m-morning. Whether we'll g-get to the n-next year. Whether w-we'll see our families again. And a million other things.' She mumbled, her voice muffled by his jumper.

'Don't worry.' Draco whispered into her ear. 'You'll make it through. We all will. We just have to be strong and hope.' He pulled away from her and looked at her face again, his hands on her shoulders. 'Hermione, you were the one who made me realise there were still things left to live for. I lost faith in everything the day my mother died, but you brought it back to me. Thanks to you I was… born again. And if I can do it, so can you.

'Harry _will_ defeat Him, and you will help him do it, you and Ron. I know you will. You can do anything Hermione.'

She gave a watery smile and hugged him again. As she knocked against his pocket he heard something crackle.

'Oh yeah, I nearly forgot!' he said, putting a hand into his pocket and pulling out a small package. 'I got this for you. It's not much, but I hope you like it.'

She smiled again as she opened the package. 'Oh Draco! It's lovely!' she said, examining the silver bracelet set with small blue stones. 'Thank you.' And she hugged him again.

'You're welcome.' He replied. 'I knew Sapphire is your birthstone so that's why I got it. And you can remember me every time you look at it.' He did up the clasp for her.

'I don't need a bracelet to remember you.' She said. 'I think about you every day.' She gazed into his eyes. Draco wanted to kiss her, but he knew he mustn't. He knew she didn't mean it in that way. With an effort he tore his eyes away from hers and put his hand into his pocket again, bringing out a small mirror.

'I also want you to have this, so we can keep in touch. I have the other one.' He said. For some reason Hermione giggled. He loved to hear her laugh again, even though he didn't know why.

'You'll never guess what! I got you the exact same thing!' she went over to her bag and pulled out an identical mirror.

'I thought a two way mirror would be great, but I didn't think we'd have the same idea!'

Draco laughed too. 'Oh well. Maybe you could give one to your parents.'

'I already have!' she said.

'You have? Oh right.'

'Maybe I could give one pair to Ron and his mum. Mrs. Weasley won't have to worry so much then.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea. You don't know what she gets like.' Said Draco, smiling sadly.

'I can imagine.' Said Hermione. 'Anyway, I got you this too.' She handed him a parcel, which he opened. It was a multicoloured crystal, a bit bigger than a Snitch.

'Thanks Hermione. Er, what does it do?' he said.

'Oh it was just a souvenir from our travels. I had a read about them and in some books it's rumoured that they tell the future and others say they just bring good luck. I've never been a great believer in Divination, but if the luck part is true then I suppose you could get some use out of it.'

'Have you tried seeing the future in it?' asked Draco, turning the crystal in his hands while he examined it.

'Nah. Even if that is what it does I doubt I'd see anything. Professor Trelawney made it quite clear that I'd never make a good Seer. Anyway, never mind the future, I want to know exactly how you saved that girl in the burning house. I couldn't believe it when you told me. It's brilliant!'

'Ok.' Said Draco, and he went off telling her, in full detail, all about his adventure: how he got in, how the ceiling and floor had fallen down and everything else. He was out of breath when he finished, by which time Ginny had rejoined them.

'Mum says dinner will be ready in about half an hour.' Said Ginny when Draco and Hermione had stopped discussing it and fallen silent. 'And Hermione, Ron wants to see you upstairs.'

'Right.' Said Hermione. 'See you at dinner then Draco.'

'So, happy to have her back?' asked Ginny when Hermione had closed the door behind her.

'Of course. How could I not be?' said Draco. Ginny shrugged. 'Anyway, are you glad Harry's back?'

She blushed and looked away. Draco smiled shrewdly. 'Why did you guys split up anyway?'

She shrugged again. 'Harry just didn't want anything to happen to me. Personally I think it won't make any difference if we do stay together, but he won't have it any other way.'

The following morning everyone got up late. They had stayed up until the early hours of the morning singing carols, playing games such as Chess and Exploding Snap and eating sweets, although Draco had no idea where he had fitted them all after the delicious dinner Mrs. Weasley had made. But the best thing for Draco was that Harry and Ron had started being polite to him, and although they were forcing it, he knew it was the start of the long journey to peace between them. So by the time he had gone to bed, he knew it had been the best Christmas ever.

'Right Hermione.' said Mrs. Weasley after breakfast. 'Arthur is going to drop us of at Saint Mungo's, so if you could be ready to go in about ten minutes that would be great. The rest of you, Bill and Fleur are staying here to keep an eye on you all so no trouble please.'

Ron suddenly got up and made his way around the table to where Mrs. Weasley had started cleaning up the empty dishes at the sink. 'Mum, can I come too?'

Mrs. Weasley considered for a minute. 'Well, suppose it wouldn't do any harm if you do.'

'Great. Thanks Mum. I'll go get ready.' And he rushed upstairs.

When Hermione and the others had gone, Fred and George stood up and began pulling on cloaks and boots too.

'Hey Ferret,' said George (Draco was used to the twins calling him "Ferret". To them it was his nickname). 'we're going down to the village. D'you wanna come?'

'I can't, can I?' said Draco mournfully. 'They're looking for me.'

'Oh yeah.' Said Fred. 'Oh well, you could always follow as a ferret if you change your mind.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Said Draco. But he didn't feel like spending the rest of the morning as a ferret. He watched as they made their way across the front yard and disappeared from view down the lane.

Draco was alone in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny had disappeared upstairs and Bill and Fleur had gone into the living room. He didn't much fancy joining them as they were probably getting slushy on the couch. Instead he decided to go up to his room.

When he reached his landing, however, he could hear raised voices coming from the floor above. He stopped and listened, then he realised it was Harry and Ginny. Harry seemed to be angry, and it sounded like Ginny was crying. Unable to contain his curiosity as to why they were arguing, he crept up a few more steps so he could here what they were saying.

'I've told you already Ginny. You're not safe if we're together.'

'But we're not together! You wouldn't let me come with you to defeat Voldemort, and you still won't. I've not seen you for months! The least you could do when we see each other is let me… let me do this!'

There was a pause, then Harry said 'Ginny, don't kiss me! You're just making it worse!'

'But I need to Harry!' she sobbed. 'I want you! There's no harm in us kissing when we're alone together. And anyway, I'm safe here! Nobody can get me here!'

Draco was just about to go, feeling that he was intruding too much, when the next thing Harry said made him stay where he was.

'You sure about that, are you? How can you trust Malfoy when he could be passing all the Order's information on to the Death Eaters? In fact, I don't know how anyone can trust him!'

'Oh Harry, stop it!' said Ginny, getting angry too. 'You're just paranoid because of what Snape did! Draco's not like that!'

'Oh yeah? How can you be sure?' snapped Harry. 'He knows Occlumency Ginny. For all you know, he could be doing exactly what Snape did!'

'He might know Occlumency Harry, but I doubt he's as strong as Snape!'

'He is! Snape couldn't use Legilimency on him last year. He tried!'

Ginny was silent, obviously trying to find another way to defend Draco's innocence. When she spoke again her voice was calmer. 'He loves Hermione, Harry. And don't ask me how I know. It's obvious. The way he looks at her, the way he talks about her. He admitted to it last year and I know he was telling the truth. Nobody's that good an actor Harry. And anyway, he's my friend. D'you think I'd let him be if I was suspicious? Even Fred and George have made friends with him, and you know what they're like, they've always hated the Slytherins.'

There was silence, then Ginny spoke again with renewed determination. 'Harry, it's not like with Snape. He's always hated us, he never tried to make an effort to be nice. But Draco is. He even saved that girl from the Death Eaters. If he had been on the other side the mission would have been bound to go wrong.'

Harry paused before talking again. 'Look Ginny, you might trust Malfoy, but I don't. All I can do is ask you to be careful. He could turn any minute.' Then Draco heard footsteps and the sound of someone stomping up the stairs.

'Harry!' cried Ginny, but there was no answer. Letting out a moan of frustration she walked into her room and slammed the door.

Draco stayed on the stairs a while longer, then turned and went slowly back to his bedroom.

So Harry didn't trust him. Well he already knew that. But Ginny had stuck up for him and this made him happy. He knew for sure now that she really wanted him to be her friend. What was sad though was that Ginny couldn't be with Harry. Draco knew that Harry had a point when he said he might still be a Death Eater. If he had been in his place Draco would probably have felt the same.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron didn't return until late that afternoon. Hermione and Ron looked grim, but Mrs. Weasley, for some reason, was cheerful. Immediately they started talking to Harry in low voices so Draco, feeling that he wasn't wanted there, returned to his bedroom.

He flopped down on his bed, watching the snow falling outside his bedroom window, feeling bored. Then he noticed the dictionary of defensive spells lying on his bedside table. He pulled it over and began to read, but a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' Draco called, sitting up.

'Ginny.' Came the voice from outside.

'Oh right. Come in.'

She opened the door and walked in, her shoulders drooped. There were still tear stains on her face and Draco thought she looked thoroughly miserable.

''Sup?' he asked, even though he already knew what was wrong.

'Oh nothing.' She sighed. 'They're back aren't they?'

'What, your Mum and them? Yeah.' He said.

'Right. I thought I heard them coming in. What are they doing now?'

'Talking to Harry.' Said Draco. 'Nobody told me what was going on so I came back up here.'

'Hmm. Hermione will probably tell us later.' They fell silent, both looking at the floor.

'Hey, I've been practising what you told me for Animagi.' Said Ginny suddenly.

'Good.' Said Draco, who had picked his book up again and continued to read. 'And?'

'It feels weird. I keep getting this tingling sensation at the top of my head and my eyesight goes all funny.'

'Really?' said Draco, looking up from his book. 'I got that to. Not in the back of my head, but in my lower back. Then some time after it started a tail appeared.'

Ginny stared at him. 'Seriously? A tail appeared? How long was it before it happened?'

'I can't remember. At least a year. I could get a tail when I went back to it over the summer anyway. Then my face got covered in white fur. It was weird. I think it will be a while before you transfigure any part of your body though, but once you get whatever it is on your head, the rest won't take long coming.'

'Cool!' she said in awe. Then they fell silent again. When Draco looked up at her a few minutes later, she had her face screwed up in concentration. He laughed, realising that she was practising. Then there was another knock on the door and someone called 'It's Hermione.'

Draco leapt off the bed and ran to the door. 'What did the Healer say?' he asked as soon as he'd opened the door.

Hermione blinked at him. 'Er, hold your horses. Can I come in first?'

'Oh yeah, sure.'

She came in and saw Ginny. 'Oh- hi Ginny! Oh no don't go! I might as well tell you at the same time.'

Oh. Right. Good idea.' She sat back down again and Hermione sat next to her. Draco looked at her expectantly.

'Well, the hospital was packed.' She began. 'We were waiting for hours. There were loads of people with really nasty looking injuries. I was starving by the time I got seen. The Healer reckons the rock that hit me must have been pretty powerful to have bruised me so bad. He gave me this ointment stuff that I have to put on three times a day. Then he said I have to go back next week.'

'What, so you have to stay another week?' asked Ginny.

'Yes.' Said Hermione.

Draco's heart lifted. 'Is that why you were talking with Harry?'

Hermione nodded. 'He's not too happy about it, but he doesn't mind as long as I get better.'

Ginny had gone sulky again at the mention of Harry's name. 'What's up Gin?' asked Hermione.

'Oh nothing.' She said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Oh alright. I argued with Harry.'

'Oh.' said Hermione, and she fell silent, watching Ginny pityingly. Draco thought she knew what it was about, judging by her expression. A few minutes later Ginny stood up and left, saying she had stuff to do.

'I think I ought to go and cheer her up.' Said Hermione quietly, when the sound of Ginny's footsteps had died away. 'Then I'll probably have to go and talk to Harry.'

'Ok.' He said. 'See you later then.'

The following week went by far too soon, but it was a happy time. Harry finally gave in to

Ginny´s pleas, thanks to Hermione, and everyone was friendly with each other. News reached their ears that another Death Eater had been caught and that his house had been raided, with the result of finding several dark artefacts.

It was with a heavy heart that the Weasleys and Draco all gathered around the backdoor to say goodbye to the trio. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had returned from the hospital only an hour before. The Healer had told her she needn´t come back as the bruise was almost completely gone.

Draco could hardly bear it that Hermione was leaving again, and couldn´t help but wonder whether he would ever see her again. And he wasn´t the only one who felt that way. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Ron´s shoulder and holding him so tightly it seemed she never wanted to let go. The parting hadn´t been so bad for her the time before. Back then she hadn´t known that they were doing dangerous things, but they had had to tell her the truth in the end. They couldn´t lie anymore.

Draco was surprised when Hermione hugged him tightly, ignoring the reproachful look from Ron. ´I´ll miss you. she whispered in his ear. Draco said nothing, only nodded, but Hermione knew what was on his mind. ´We´ll be OK.´ she muttered unconvincingly. Draco merely nodded again. He had no strength to argue.

After that Harry shook his hand grudgingly, but Ron, on the other hand, just nodded. So once they had said their goodbyes to everyone, the three of them walked up to the spot where they could disapparate from, turned and waved briefly, then, in a beat of Draco´s heart, they were gone.

Draco went and sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the scrubbed wooden surface, his head in his hands. Someone shut the door and Mrs. Weasley went into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, trying to control her sobs. Fred and George, who had dropped by during their lunch break to say goodbye, were clattering around making a snack for themselves before they returned to work. Ginny was nowhere in sight and everyone else had already returned to work.

The twins sat down to eat their snacks, chatting loudly about their latest joke product. But Draco wasn´t in the mood for listening to talk. ´Hey, I´m going outside for some fresh air. I´ll see you guys later.´ he said.

´´K´ They both replied, their mouths full.

Draco went through the door, closed it behind him, then stood leaning against the frame and looking around the garden. The sky was grey and the snow had begun to turn to slush. He could see the footprints of everyone who had come and gone over the last few days, all leading up to the point where they could disapparate from. Then he noticed another pair of footprints leading down the garden. They looked quite fresh and there were none leading back again. Without giving it much thought, Draco decided to follow them.

He came to the bench situated just behind a large rose bush, on which Ginny was sitting. She had her head down and her hair was covering her face, but when she gave a little sniff Draco thought she must be crying. His heart went out to her so he sat down and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up, startled. ´Oh, it´s you! I didn´t realise you were there.´

Draco gave her a small smile and noticed the tears on her face. ´Aren´t you cold?´ he asked her.

´A little.´ she replied, looking back down at her hands. They were silent for a few minutes, then she sobbed ´Will I ever see him again?´

Draco swallowed hard. He wished he knew the answer. He wished he could pretend and tell her everything would be fine and that Harry would kill the Dark Lord and they´d all come back and live happily ever after. But he couldn´t. All he managed to say was ´I... I don´t know.´

Ginny sniffed again. ´Yeah, it was a stupid question to ask.´

´No it wasn´t.´ he told her. ´It was a good question, it´s just that I´m not the right person to ask.´

Ginny nodded and a tear fell into her lap. ´Hey, don´t worry.´ he told her, putting his other arm around her. ´We have to be strong. We have to hope.´

She sniffed again and put her arms around his neck, burying her face in his jumper. He held her close, realising how much Ginny had changed in the course of a week. Or realising how much he had learnt about her. He had never known her to cry before the Trio came back. She had always seemed so strong. So brave...

After dinner that evening Draco went up to his room feeling somewhat depressed. It had only been Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and him as Mr. Weasley was still at work, and they had hardly talked throughout the meal. He didn´t know what to do. He didn´t feel like doing school work or reading a book. He opened the drawer in the bedside cabinet and saw the crystal that Hermione had given him. He took it out and lay back on his bed, holding it up to the light so he could admire the colours in it. He turned it in his hands and watched the rainbow inside it. Then he noticed something else: a strange black shape. He blinked and next minute it was gone. But as he stared it appeared again. It rippled, then became what looked like a man in dark robes. Draco turned the stone to see if there was some dirt on the other side when suddenly another two shapes appeared. One just looked like a shapeless smudge, but the other was obviously a man wearing black robes and pointing a wand at the smaller smudge. Then Draco shook his head, realising how stupid he was being. "I must be getting tired." he thought, so he went to bed and thought no more about the weird crystal.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months went by slowly and the air gradually got a little warmer, while rain continued to pour steadily. Draco heard from Hermione through the mirrors about once a week. She seemed to be safe, but her face grew thinner and thinner each time he saw it in the mirror.

Draco´s missions came to a stand-still in early March. The Death Eaters had changed their hideout and Draco had no chance of finding it unless his Dark Mark burned again. Besides that, he had to study for his N.E.W.T.s, which would take place in the following June. Ginny helped him to study, and learnt a lot herself, but it was difficult all the same.

The rain finally stopped falling in late April and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Draco and Ginny to Diagon Alley for the day now that the weather was better. It had been extremely windy, and Draco had been glad to cuddle up in Ginny´s pocket as a ferret all day.

When they got back Mrs. Weasley cooked a delicious stew, which filled their stomachs rather satisfyingly. Then after dinner the four of them went into the living room and took it in turns in pairs to play chess. Draco had already lost one match to Mr. Weasley and won one against Ginny. He had just begun to play against Mr. Weasley again for the second time when his forearm suddenly burned violently. He knocked half the pieces over in his haste to clutch his arm and everyone stared at him fearfully. He gingerly lifted his sleeve and saw that his Dark Mark had turned jet-black. The Dark Lord was calling...

He looked up and saw Mr. Weasley watching him closely. ´I´d better go.´ he said.

´Yes. It´s the first signal you´ve had in weeks.´ said Mr. Weasley. ´Hurry. I´ll contact Kingsley or Alastor.´

Draco hurriedly found a hooded black cloak and a mask like the Death Eaters´ in the back of his wardrobe. He would only need them at first. Once he had apparated to the place he was being called to he could transform.

Shacklebolt arrived just as Draco was exiting through the back door.

´Your Mark burned?´ He asked.

´Yes. But I have to go now!´ said Draco.

´Ok. But report back here immediately after the meeting, understand?´

Draco nodded and disapparated. When his feet were touching solid ground again he looked around and saw that he had arrived in what seemed like an old church hall. All the Death Eaters were seating themselves on the benches but Voldemort was nowhere to be seen... yet.

A little to Draco´s right a door stood ajar. He edged towards it and slipped inside. It was a short passage way which led to a spiral staircase. It was quite empty , so he transformed and looked for a place to hide. Finally he found an old mouse hole in a shadowy corner, and he had only just got inside when the talk died down. Voldemort had appeared at the front of the hall. Draco quivered slightly and his fur stood up on end at the sight of him.

After the usual introduction, Voldemort announced ´I have excellent news. Potter´s hideout has been found, and Malfoy and Avery are on their way, as we speak, to kidnap his mudblood friend. Once they´ve brought her back you can do what you like with her,´ There were cheers at this from the Death Eaters. ´But! I don´t want her dead until I have Potter safely within my reach.´

The cheering lessened slightly, but the crowd was still ecstatic at Voldemort´s words, which had caused Draco to feel the complete opposite. He had gone cold and numb inside.

´Once she is here,´ Voldemort went on ´I want security tightened so no Aurors or any other of Potter´s allies can get in to rescue her, and I want a watchman to keep a look out for Potter´s arrival. He shouldn´t take long. He will have an easy trail to follow.´ The Dark Lord´s mouth had curled into a satisfied smirk and his red eyes flashed. Draco couldn´t believe it. They were kidnapping Hermione, and he was the only one on the good side who knew about it, but he couldn´t do anything to stop them.

Voldemort continued to tell the Death Eaters how he wanted them to be organised once they had brought Hermione in, and finally he dismissed them all. The hall emptied slowly, and all the while Draco stayed crouched in the damp mouse hole until Voldemort, last of all, put out all the lights with a wave of his hand and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco stayed where he was for a long time, unable to move, unable to think, unable to decide what to do next. His brain had gone dead...

Draco slept little over the next few days, and instead he explored the Death Eaters´ hideout. It turned out to be an old abandoned monastery on top of a steep hill. Down in a valley was a small town. Draco had no idea whereabouts he was, and all he could do was send a Patronus back to the Order to let them know he was alright.

It was the following afternoon when they brought Hermione in. She was unconcious and they had her floating in the air. From what Draco could see she seemed unharmed, except for a few scratches on her face, but it was only a matter of time. He had followed them at a distance and found out that they took her to a classroom in the old school building. He spent the rest of the day outside the door, then he heard that they were keeping watch for Harry and Ron on the watch tower, so he went up there. He spent all his time there, stealing the watch man´s food and keeping an eye out. Fortunately he didn´t need too much food as a ferret, and the watch men just thought it was mice.

The day finally came when Harry and Ron appeared. It was evening, several days after Hermione had been brought in. The Death Eater on watch was ready for them, but not as ready as Draco. As soon as he spotted them making their way to the wall, he jumped out from his hiding place, transformed and stunned the Death Eater. After stealing his cloak, mask and wand, Draco transfigured him into a beetle and flicked him away into a corner. Then he made his way as quickly as he could to the gate to meet Harry and Ron.

When they saw him they both pointed their wands at him, but quickly he lowered his hood and removed his mask.

´It´s me!´ he called, but Harry and Ron continued to aim. He threw his wand to the floor. ´You can trust me. I´m here to help.´

Harry summoned Draco´s wand to him before coming closer. ´Where is she?´ he demanded in a deadly voice. ´And what are you doing here?´

´I can explain. You just have to come with me. It´s not safe here.´

They both considered, but finally agreed. ´Fine, but you stay unarmed.´

Draco nodded and began to lead them around the wall until they were out of sight of the watch tower and the gates. They sat down on a couple of boulders and Draco began to explain. ´I came here on an Order mission. That´s when I heard that they were kidnapping Hermione. I didn´t have a clue what to do, there was no way to stop them from kidnapping her as the Death Eaters were already on their way to wherever you were hiding out, and I knew the Order wouldn´t be able to do anything without the result of her death, so I stayed. I´ve spent almost a week hiding in mouse holes as a ferret and living on crumbs and stolen Death Eater´s food. Since Hermione arrived I´ve spent most of the time up on the watch tower ready for your arrival. I stunned the watch-man before he got chance to raise the alarm and came down here immediately to meet you. Hermione is being kept in one of the old school rooms in the West wing. She´s being heavily watched and there´s no way the three of us are going to get her out without getting caught. Besides, it´s not a good idea that Harry comes.´

Harry looked indignant. ´And what makes you think that? Hermione is my friend!´

´If we get caught, we will all be taken to You-Know-Who immediately. It´s the way he planned it.

Whereas if just Ron and me go, you can get at him unawares. It´s the best chance you´ve got.´

Harry was silent. Then he exchanged a look with Ron and bowed his head. ´I can´t kill Voldemort yet. It´s impossible.´

Draco looked from Harry to Ron and back again, his brow furrowed. ´Why?´

No one answered him and silence fell over them all. Then suddenly Ron looked up, an excited expression on his face. ´Malfoy, has You-Know-Who got his snake here with him?´

Harry looked up too, hopefully. ´I should think so.´ said Draco, confused. ´I heard he takes it everywhere with him. Why?´

But they just ignored his question and turned to each other. ´This is perfect. Ron, you can go with Malfoy to rescue Hermione, and I´ll go and destroy the snake. Then I can... confront him.´ Harry suddenly looked fearful when he said those last few words, but he seemed to accept it and stood up. The others did the same. ´So, Malfoy, what´s your plan on getting in?´

´Well I stole this cloak and mask from the Death Eater I stunned.´ said Draco, getting the items out of the inside of his own cloak. ´It will fit Ron, but I don´t know about you Harry. I suppose we could double them, but I´m not very good at that spell.´

´Good idea.´ said Harry. ´I can work that spell OK. Hand them here.´

Draco did as he was told and Harry performed the Doubling Spell so they had two identical Death Eater´s uniforms. After shortening his own cloak, Harry pulled it around his shoulders, tied on the mask and pulled up the hood. His scar and hair was hidden well and his face was unrecognisable, except for his eyes. Ron seemed to notice this too and mentioned it to him.

´Well I suppose I´ll just have to take that risk.´ he said. When Ron was ready too and Draco had tied his own mask back on Harry said ´Lead the way then Malfoy.´

´Sure. There´s just one problem. I´ll need my wand back.´

´Oh, yeah.´ said Harry, but he still held on to it. Draco knew why he was hesitating.

´Harry, all you can do is trust me. I have no way to prove that I´m not leading you into a trap, and anyway, this is your only choice if you want to save Hermione.´

Harry took a while to decide. Finally he returned Draco´s wand. ´You´re right. But believe me Malfoy, if this is a trick...´

Draco nodded, then said ´Come on then.´ They walked back round to the gate, but before they came into sight of it Draco transformed to make sure the coast was clear. It wasn´t. There was a Death Eater slouched against the post. He glanced at the watch tower to see if another Death Eater had come to change shifts yet but fortunately it was empty. In the shadow of the wall he transformed again and aimed at the Death Eater. He whispered _Stupefy _and the man slid down the wall, unconscious. Then, after signalling to Harry and Ron, he set to work undoing the enchantments the Death Eaters had placed around the gates. It didn´t take long, he was good at doing it by then. After they got inside the grounds he put them back on again so as not to raise suspicion. Then they set off towards the monastery.

´Right. Harry, I think you´ll find You-Know-Who if you go along there until you come to a side door.´ said Draco, pointing to the East. ´That´s where all the Death Eaters have been going to report to him. As for Ron and I, we have to go left to the school building. I know exactly where they´re keeping Hermione.´

´Right, OK.´ said Harry, gulping. He turned to Ron. ´Mate, well, I suppose I´d better say goodbye, you know, just in case. And say goodbye to Hermione for me, and to your family, and tell Ginny... tell Ginny I love her.´

´Harry, don´t. Don´t be like this, it´ll work out.´

´Don´t say that Ron. You don´t know. Nobody does. Please just do what I ask. And thanks so much to you and Hermione for all your help. You don´t know what it means to me. I never could have done all that alone.´

Ron was quiet, sadness and fear in his eyes. Then they embraced. ´Good luck Harry.´ Ron mumbled. Harry replied with the same words. Then he turned to Draco.

´I... I don´t know whether you really are on our side, but if you are then thanks. I... you´ve been a great help.´

´It´s no problem Harry. You don´t have to thank me. Think of it as a repayment. Or my way of apologising. Just one thing though: if you run into my... father, don´t kill him. Leave him to me to sort out. I want to make him pay for a certain few things.´

´Right. You have my word. As long as I have yours.´

Draco didn´t need to ask what he wanted his word for. ´You do. All I can say now is good luck.´

Harry nodded. ´The same to you.´ Then, with one last goodbye, Harry Potter turned and vanished into the gathering darkness.

Ron turned and followed Draco along to the other side of the old building, his face set with determination, just like Draco himself. This was it, the big one, the greatest life and death adventure either of them had ever lived, and they couldn´t blow it.

´This is it.´ whispered Draco, after they had been marching for over five minutes. They had stopped in front of an old set of double doors. ´Now listen, whatever you do, don´t speak, OK? I´m going to pretend I´m my father if we need to, I can change my voice to sound like his, but they´ll know you´re a stranger straight away.´

Ron nodded. Draco adjusted his mask, squared his shoulders, then pushed open the door. Beyond was a dusty corridor with countless doors all the way along. Upon the doors were painted numbers, faded and peeling with age. The two boys walked in and closed the door quietly behind them. ´Second floor.´ Whispered Draco. Ron acknowledged and they both set off along the corridor, hands clutching their pocketed wands.

At the end of the corridor was an ancient and narrow staircase. When they reached the first floor they could hear Death Eaters in a classroom halfway down the corridor. Fortunately no one heard them as they made their way up the second flight of stairs. That was when they met two Death Eaters sat in the corridor. They looked up when Draco and Ron arrived. One of them was unmasked.

´Dolohov!´ Draco said loudly, his voice suddenly deeper. ´What the hell are you doing here? The Lord sent someone to tell you to get up to the watch tower twenty minutes ago!´

´What?´ said Dolohov, jumping to his feet. ´What d´you mean? Nobody told me, Lucius!´

´Crabbe and I will cover for you both.´

´What, me aswell?´ said the other Death Eater, standing up too while Dolohov rushed down the stairs.

´Yes, you fool. Didn´t you know that the Dark Lord wants two watchmen up there at night now?.´ said Draco.

The Death Eater shook his head and grumbled angrily as he followed Dolohov down the stairs. When they were both out of earshot Draco sighed and looked at Ron. In spite of himself, Ron grinned. ´Crabbe? Do I look like his dad?´

Draco grinned back. ´Well you´re as tall as him. Anyway, come on. It´s number 36.´ They set off, tension building higher with every step. They were nearly at the right place when a door to the right of them suddenly opened, and a dark haired man walked out. The two boys froze when they saw who it was, as did the man.

It was Snape, and he had recognised them. All three of them grabbed for their wands, but Snape was quickest. In a flash the boys were wandless, and Snape, who had his wand pointed at Ron, was looking at Draco.

´Is this real?... Draco?´ he said in an extremely surprised voice.

Draco said nothing, and a minute later Snape´s eyes flitted to Ron. ´And who might this be?´ He flicked his wand and Ron´s hood flew back. Snape´s eyes grew wider. ´Weasley? What a shock. Your father will be _very_ disappointed in you Draco, joining forces with blood traitors and muggle borns.´ He looked back at him and Draco blinked. ´Maybe you would like to see him now? He is just along the corridor, you know, sorting out the little mudblood.´

´Don´t call her a mudblood!´ Draco retorted angrily.

´Oh please Draco. After all you used to call her that all the time.´ Snape went on. ´Still, even if you don´t want to see your father, I can still take you to him, because, as I am sure you have noticed, I hold the wand.´ His lips curled maliciously.

Then an idea suddenly popped into Draco´s head, and now it was his turn to smirk. He lowered his hood and removed his mask. ´Actually _Professor_, you are just a tiny bit wrong there.´

´Oh really?´ said Snape, surprised by Draco´s sudden change of attitude. ´And what, exactly, might my mistake be?´

´Well you see, if I remember correctly, some time ago you made a promise to a certain person... You made an Unbreakable Vow to my mother.´

´That is right, but your mother is dead, Draco.´ said Snape, his smirk returning.

´I know that, but that doesn´t change anything, Snape.´ said Draco. ´You see, even though she is dead the magic still holds, and if you fail to protect me then...´ Draco clicked his fingers. ´Poof! No more Snape!´

Snape, already very pale, had turned paper white, and just by looking at his face they could tell he knew that Draco´s words were true. ´But... but what makes you think that me taking you to your father would be breaking the Vow?´

´Oh come off it.´ said Draco, laughing sourly. ´I know as well as any of you lot that my father wants to punish me severely for landing him in trouble. And if he doesn´t then your precious master certainly does. It´ll be death from him. I´m a traitor to you lot, remember?´

Snape didn´t answer, just searched desperately for another loophole.

´So,´ Draco went on. ´you must now let me through, and make sure no Death Eaters come down this way. And don´t even think about setting the intruder alarm off on Ron, because if he gets caught, I get caught. And you die.´

Snape flinched at the last phrase. He was angry now, but they could still see the fear in his eyes.

´So off you go then. And we´d like our wands back too please.´

Trapped and choiceless, Snape grudgingly passed back the wands. Draco immediately pointed his at Snape, and he, looking down his hooked nose at the tip of the wand, said ´You have gone the wrong way Draco. You were a good boy, We are all sorry you turned against us.´

´Oh yeah? Well I´m not ten years old anymore Snape. I can make my own decisions, and being a Death Eater is certainly not the right one. You are wrong there.´

Snape said nothing, merely turned and left. Draco and Ron sighed in relief. ´Right,´ said Ron. ´Which way?´

´Just a bit further along here.´ Draco continued on until they were near the end of the corridor, Ron watching him closely with a mixture of curiosity and admiration on his face. But he soon snapped out of it when they heard a sickening scream coming from behind a door right in front of them. Draco saw Ron turn white. He thought he looked just like he felt. He looked around for a way in. Above the door was a broken window. He checked to see if there was a barrier on it. He was right, so he removed it. If he transformed he could get through it easily, it was just getting up there.

´Ron!´ he breathed, looking at his shadowy face. ´If I change into a ferret, d´you think you could levitate me up to that window? That way I could get in without being noticed and catch... my father unawares. If I disarm him and tie him up and you can take Hermione and leave.´

Ron nodded. ´But what will you do then?´

´I have to sort some things out with my father first, and then-´ He stopped when he heard Hermione scream again. ´Then I´ll try and find a way out.´

He hurriedly transformed and Ron flicked his wand at him, muttered the incantation and Draco began to zoom upwards towards the ceiling. Coming to rest on the window frame, Draco´s stomach gave a jolt as he looked into the dimly lit room. Hermione was slumped in a corner, her arms and legs bound, her clothes ripped and her tangled hair half covering her face, the little of which he could see was stained with blood and tears. Lucius Malfoy was standing over her, wand out and laughing evilly.

Hatred surged through Draco as he quickly jumped down onto an ancient bookcase which stood next to the door. After reaching the floor he transformed and took out his wand, pointed at his fath-er´s back and whispered ´Accio wand!´. Suddenly wandless Lucius turned at the same time as Draco shouted ´Incarcerous!´ Thick ropes streamed from his wand and wrapped themselves tightly around his father, who fell to the ground. Behind him Hermione was staring at Draco wide eyed.

´Draco, what are you-?´ began his father, having got over part of the initial shock. But Draco ignored him and turned to the door saying ´Alohomora!´ It clicked open and Ron was through it in seconds. He shot to Hermione´s side while Draco turned back to his father.

´Why have you done this?´ Draco yelled, his voice and hand shaking as he pointed his wand at Lucius. ´To Hermione, to me, to our family and to the world? Why did you join him? Why did you make me join him?´

All of his anger at his father that he had kept bottled up since the day that he had decided to change his ways came poring out. He continued to shout while Ron helped Hermione to her feet and left the room. Now Draco and his father were alone, and Draco finally fell silent, glaring at the man infront of him.

´What have they done to you Draco?´Asked Lucius quietly, shaking his head. ´What has happened to you?´

´They haven´t done anything to me.´ spat Draco. ´And it´s you that happened to me! It´s your fault mother is dead, and it´s your fault everyone hates me. And it´s your fault you´re about to die too!´

Lucius stared at him, truly shocked. ´Draco you wouldn´t?´

Draco lowered his gaze for a moment. ´You´re right. I wouldn´t kill you. I am not a killer. But it doesn´t mean to say that I won´t leave you here to die!´

´But you can´t do that son! I am your father!´ said Lucius, panicking at the sight of the seriousness on Draco´s face.

´I am not your son!´ shouted Draco. But then he added, in a quieter voice ´And you are not my father. I have no father. I never have done. He must have died a long time ago.´

With a last look at Lucius, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Then, after walking a little way down the corridor, he turned and lifted his right hand, pointing at the pillar which held up the ceiling near the door behind which his father was. The incantation swam into his head and his mind reached for the magic. "Destructus". The pillar turned to rubble and he aimed at another one on the other side of the door, repeating the magic. Large cracks began to appear, criss-crossing across a wide amount of the ceiling. Draco helped it by repeating the magic again. Then there was a thundering rumble as the whole ceiling of the end of the corridor came down. Lucius was now trapped inside the room with no way to get out. Not even if he crawled, and he couldn´t disapparate either because Voldemort had placed an enchantment on the place, like at Hogwarts.

Draco put his wand into his pocket and pulled out his father´s wand. He winced at the thought of all the evil things his father had done with it since the age of eleven. As if he could make everything better by it, he snapped it in half. He could see the two halves of the core poking out of each half. Dragon heartstring, his father had told him when he had took Draco to buy his own wand. Then, feeling the pain of the memory burning his heart, he threw the remains of the wand on to the pile of rubble and pointed his own wand at it. ´Incendio!´ he muttered, and seconds later a fire started to grow on the pile, licking at the broken beams and the parted wand. Then Draco turned away and lifted his hood, just as half a dozen Death Eaters came up the stairs.

Draco hid in the shadows until they approached, then he summoned all their wands to him and threw them onto the fire. They all looked around to find out what had happened, but Draco was already standing behind a magical barrier that he had just set up. The Death Eaters were trapped with the fire.

´I´d hurry up and put that fire out if I were you.´ Draco told them. They all rushed towards the fire for their wands, but by that time they had all been burned to ashes. Draco laughed sourly, hating what he was doing, but hating them more. But he had no time to waste if he wanted to get out. He turned and left, not looking back and telling himself that they deserved it.

**Well I hope you´re all enjoying it so far. I know that I enjoy writing it! One more chapter to go. Hopefully I´ll be able to post it soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It´s nice to know people are actually taking the time to read:-) **


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were busy fighting. On the way out of the school building Ron had taken a wrong turn and they went through a door leading to the main building instead, so they had suddenly found themselves in a hall full of Death Eaters. Hermione being weak and wandless, Ron had to do most of it himself.

´Oh! It´s no good Ron!´ said Hermione as more and more Death Eaters came milling into the hall.

´I´m not giving up Hermione! I´m getting you out of here alive if it´s the last thing I do!´

Hermione fell silent as Ron´s words touched her. He was so good... She glanced up at the ceiling to see several candelabras placed at intervals around the hall. She looked back down to see that there were many Death Eaters grouped underneath them. Then an idea hit her. She wasn´t completely helpless after all.

She leaped to her feet and poked her head out from behind the table under which they had been taking cover, thanking her lucky stars that Draco had taught her the terrible spell which she was about to use. She pointed at the thick chain that was holding up one of the candelabras and thought "Destructus!"

It crumbled immediately, and down came the candelabra, trapping several Death Eaters beneath it.

Ron looked around, surprised. ´Did you do that?´

´Yes.´ said Hermione. ´But don´t stop. Summon the wands from the fallen Death Eaters. I can use one.´

Ron did as he was told while Hermione brought down two more candelabras. When Ron handed her the wands he had summoned she took one, then threw the rest on the floor and stamped on them. Then she began to aid Ron in stunning Death Eaters.

The wand she was using, however, kept missing almost constantly. ´I need my own wand.´ she said, frustrated. ´D´you think if I try summoning my own wand it will work?´

´Yeah, good idea.´said Ron distractedly, while he dodged a Stunning spell.

´Accio my wand!´ said Hermione, pointing the Death Eater´s wand in no particular direction. She waited impatiently for it to come. A few minutes later she heard something whistling behind her, and she turned to see her wand fly miraculously into her hand. She quickly rejoined Ron in the fight.

´Hermione, d´you think you could block those big double doors over there? That seems to be where most of the Death Eaters are coming from.´

´Sure.´ said Hermione. She pointed at the door and all the wall around it caved in, completely blocking the entrance.

´Good. Now we need to start making our way over there.´ He indicated a door over to the right on the far side of the hall.

They began to edge towards it, still fighting, then Ron noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that a Death Eater was pointing upwards towards the ceiling above their heads. Glancing upwards, he realised that they were right underneath a candelabra. He grabbed Hermione and dragged her out of the way and they fell to the floor. The candelabra fell feet away from where they lay. Now they were in the open. Thinking fast, Hermione conjured a shield charm and signalled to Ron to get behind her. They walked backwards slowly, Ron stunning Death Eaters here and there from behind the shield. Like that they reached the door and sealed it off. Looking around they found that they were in another corridor.

´Come on.´ said Ron, grabbing Hermione´s hand and running down the corridor. Half way down a door banged open behind them and several Death Eaters came tumbling out.

´Get them!´ shouted one of them, and they all started firing hexes at them.

´Hermione, go!´ shouted Ron, ducking one hex and firing another.

´No, I won´t leave you!´ she shouted, stunning one of the men.

Ron had no time to argue as he dodged again, but this time he knocked into Hermione and they both fell to the floor.

Ron, like Hermione had done earlier, conjured up a shield charm and turned to look at her. She was winded. ´Are you OK?´ he asked.

´No.´ she gasped, clutching her chest. ´But I´ll live.´ She smiled slightly. Ron smiled back, worried, then turned to look at the Death Eaters that were still attacking them. He was too busy keeping the shield up to retaliate, and Hermione couldn´t do anything because she hadn´t gotten over her injury yet. They were stuck.

Suddenly Hermione shouted something and he heard someone yell ´Expelliarmus!´

´What the-?´

´Ron, it´s Draco!´ shouted Hermione again. Ron swung around and, sure enough, there stood Draco beside them, firing curse after curse at the Death Eaters.

´Ron, Hermione, go!´ he yelled, between shouting incantations. ´And turn left!´ Ron didn´t need telling twice. He broke off the shield charm, pulled Hermione to her feet and dragged her as quickly as he could towards the exit. But, for some reason, she was resisting.

´Draco! Draco come on! Ron, we can´t leave him!´ she was yelling desperately, hanging back.

´Hermione go! Go with Ron! I´ll hold them!´ said Draco, stunning another. There were now only three left.

´Hermione, come on!´ shouted Ron, pulling her arm as a stunning spell whistled past and hit the wall behind them.

´But Draco-!´

´Go Hermione!´ Draco thundered.

Ron tugged hard on her arm as she continued to cry Draco´s name, but finally she allowed him to pull her away, still struggling slightly, but he managed to control her. Once they were around the corner she stopped struggling and ran alongside Ron, still breathing heavily. Then they heard a yell behind them and realised they were still being chased. One of the Death Eaters had escaped from Draco.

The man sent a stunning spell that hit Ron, and Hermione tripped over him when he fell. Her wand flew out of her hand as she hit the floor. She rolled over, clearing the hair form her face, and saw the man walking forward, wand in hand and a manic grin all over his face. He began to laugh.

Hermione looked around for her wand, but it was far out of her reach, and by the time she got to it she´d probably be dead anyway. She looked back at the Death Eater, who was now only a few yards away. She had only one hope. With the pretence that she was shielding her face from the curse that the Death Eater was surely thinking about casting, Hermione aimed at a point on the ceiling somewhere above his head, thought the magic word and pointed at the last moment. There was a rumble as the ceiling began to fall in, and the Death Eater looked up, stunned and rooted to the spot. Hermione staggered to her feet and grabbed Ron´s hand and her wand. She dragged Ron´s dead weight as far as she could out of harm´s way and looked back. The Death Eater had dropped his wand and was now being engulfed by the rubble. Dust floated everywhere and Hermione coughed while she revived Ron.

´Come on!´ She said, as soon as he opened his eyes. He leaped to his feet and they both continued to run, just in case more Death Eaters renewed the chase.

Finally they burst through a door and out into the open air, but they didn´t stop. Ron aimed a couple of stunning spells up to the watch tower. By the sound of it one of them hit, but they found that the other hadn´t when someone sent stunning spells back. Hermione whirled around and conjured a brilliant Knock-back Jinx. The stunning spells bounced back and finally the Death Eater was hit.

´Nice one.´ said Ron. Hermione smiled. Then suddenly there was a huge explosion behind them. Both whipped around to see the wing that they had just exited from go up in flames.

´Draco!´ screamed Hermione, dropping to her knees and clutching her face as she stared in horror.

Ron knelt beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. As much as he had hated Draco in the past, he knew that Hermione cared about him as a friend, especially as he had just helped to rescue her. She began to sob into his chest, and he held on to her, resting his chin on her head as he watched the flames burning. Suddenly something caught his eye. The grass near the building was moving, as though there was a mouse or something running through it. Then, when the thing was only a few yards away, there appeared something much larger. It was Draco, crawling through the grass, his face blackened by soot and his robes ripped and torn.

Hermione looked around when Ron tapped her on the shoulder. She let out a little scream and shouted his name again when she saw Draco. She staggered forward and threw her arms around him.

´I thought you were dead! Oh, thank Goodness you´re alright!´ she kissed him on the cheek, and for once Ron didn´t feel jealous.

Then Hermione stood up, as did Draco, and Ron walked forward to stand beside them. One word came out of Hermione´s mouth as she looked towards the eastern wing of the burning monastery. ´Harry.´

They didn´t know how long they waited, whether it was seconds, minutes or hours. All the knew was that the moon was high in the sky and the fire had almost burned out when Draco suddenly let out a yell of pain. Ron and Hermione looked around in shock to see him drop to his knees, clutching his left forearm, his face twisted in agony. It lasted nearly thirty seconds, then it stopped as suddenly as it had started. Draco pulled up his sleeve to look at his Dark Mark, but there was nothing to look at. The skin on his arm was clear and unmarked.

´It´s... it´s gone.´ he stuttered, his voice full of surprise. The other two gathered around him, looking at him in confusion. Then Hermione realised what had been there before and gasped.

´Does this mean...?´ she asked in a whisper. Ron still seemed confused, but then comprehension dawned on his face.

Suddenly there was a loud noise of running and shouting, and looking around they saw a large number of Death Eaters exiting through a door in the East Wing. They all ran to the gates, not noticing the three kneeling on the grass, and opened them, leaving as fast as they could. All went quiet again as they continued to watch the door from which the crowed had just come, waiting fearfully.

Then, some time later, the doors swung open again and a lone figure walked out, standing straight and tall with victory, wand in hand and a long cloak billowing in the wind. But, most importantly of all, even from that distance they could make out the moonlit face and legendary scar of Harry Potter.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Draco went to answer it. It was Hermione, and he let her in. She stood in silence by the door, watching him add the last few clothes to his trunk. When Draco had finished he turned to look at her.

´Must you go Draco?´ She whispered, still standing where she was.

´Yes Hermione. I need a fresh start. My job is done here.´ He said quietly.

She watched him sadly, but no tears came. And there´s no reason for them to come, thought Draco, not since the end of Voldemort. He went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. ´I won´t forget you though, you know.´

She nodded, and smiled slightly. It was true that Hermione was the only one he would miss. Nothing made him happier than her smile, the newly returned sparkle of her eyes, the cheerfulness of her laughter. She was the old Hermione again, the carefree Hermione. The best he had ever known. But he had to leave. He had decided that soon after Harry´s victory. He celebrated with the Order and then did his NEWTs in June, waited for his results, which came several days ago, then announced he was leaving. Although everyone was sorry, no one tried to stop him, which he had feared might happen. They all had a feeling something like this might happen, but all they could do was wish him luck, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had reminded him that he was welcome to come back any time.

´Where will you go?´ asked Hermione.

´I don´t know. Definitely far away, somewhere my name isn´t known. A place where I have no history.´ He smiled.

Hermione nodded again. ´Thank you for all your help.´

´There´s no need. It was my destiny.´ he said. ´But you´re welcome anyway.´

Hermione gazed at him, then flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. ´I´ll miss you Draco. Will I ever see you again? Will you write to me?´

´I don´t know. I will write to you one day, but I can´t say when. The future is uncertain... Oh, and I want to give you this...´ He went to his bedside cabinet and pulled a small parcel out of the drawer. ´I´d like you to open it on your birthday. Seeing as I´m not going to be here...´

Hermione took it, smiling. ´Thank you. I´ll put it away for then. I promise I won´t open it before.´

Draco smiled back, then turned and heaved his trunk off the bed. He dragged it to the door.

´Well, I guess this is goodbye.´ He said, turning back to face her.

´Yes.´ she said, holding back tears.

´Take care of yourself. And don´t worry about me.´

She nodded. ´You too.´

´I love you.´ Draco studied her face for one last time, then kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving the door open.

Hermione stayed where she was, still gazing through the open doorway as she listened to him pulling the trunk down the stairs. Then she heard him saying goodbye to the Weasleys, and finally the kitchen door open. She went over to the window to look out and saw him making his way a little down the garden path, between the beds full of summer flowers. He turned around for one last look at the house and the Weasley´s standing at the door. His eyes wondered up to the window and saw Hermione. He smiled and waved, then turned on the spot and disapparated, still holding his trunk. A single tear ran down Hermione´s cheek.

_Dear Hermione._

_Well, I promised to write to you one day, and although it has been ten years to the day we last saw each other, I have kept that promise. _

_I visited England recently and found out as much as I could about you. I always knew you would marry Ron one day, and I´m sure you are very happy. I also heard about your two children (I expect they are as beautiful as you) and that you have written several books, including Harry´s biography. I´ve read all of them, and congratulate you on doing so well. I would also like to congratulate Harry and Ron for becoming such brilliant Aurors._

_As for myself, I am also married to a lovely muggle-born named Laila and we have three children, a boy and two girls. I love them more than anything else in the world and nothing makes me happier than seeing them running into my arms every evening when they come home from school. In several years time Adam, the eldest at seven, will be starting at the Green Wand Magical Academy, Queensland, to begin his magical education. That is where Laila learned and he can´t wait to go. _

_As for my job, I completed my education and also became an Auror, but while it´s quiet at the moment I work at a Dragon reserve nearby, which I really enjoy doing. The best thing about being here though is that nobody knows of my family history, so I no longer feel separate from the crowd. I also changed my surname before I got married, so I am now Draco Mallory. It may sound like a strange thing to do, but I couldn´t bear to keep the name of the murderer who called himself my father, even less let my wife and children have it. _

_So now that we have been separate for all these years and we have both created new lives out of the ruins they once were, I would like to renew our friendship. It would be wonderful to hear from you again, and maybe even one day we could see each other, and you could meet my family and I could meet yours. I only ask this because you, Hermione, I will always love. You are the best friend I ever had, my sister almost. And I will never forget you, whether ten, fifty or a hundred years pass by. I will never forget you._

_So now all I can do is await your reply, and hope it brings good news. In the meantime I will continue to live this life and enjoy every new day as if it is my last, because if it were not for you that day you called me back when I was about to jump, I wouldn´t have any of this now, because that day was the day I started to live. Rebirth was the gift you gave me Hermione, and I am forever grateful._

_Wishing you all the love and joy and happiness in the world,_

_Draco._

Draco read through the letter one last time, then, finally satisfied that it was perfect, he rolled it up and tied it to his owl´s leg. He carried the owl to the window on his arm, then it took off and flew gracefully towards the horizon. He watched it until it was a tiny black speck, then finally it disappeared and he turned away, smiling contentedly to himself. Just then Laila walked through the door carrying their youngest daughter, Bonnie, and wearing a smile to match his own. They embraced and kissed each other lovingly, and Draco ruffled Bonnie´s curly blonde hair. Then all three of them left the room to meet the other two children coming home from school.

**THE END**

**From the mind of J.K. Rowling and N.P.G. (A.K.A. Azure Oblivion)**


End file.
